Kagome's True Love of Heart
by Ichisakuraki Reiosamuka
Summary: This is a tangled story, but it starts and ends with things because Kagome was raped. I'm not good with summaries, but I'm told this is a really good story...
1. The Prequel

A/N: I do not own anything Inuyasha related but I do own the plot. Please do not forget to review, Thanks! ________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Kagome's Truth of Heart

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was frowning….no fuming, glaring daggers at a certain hanyou walking ahead of her right now. She was ready to collapse and he didn't give a care! What was she? Some slave to him? His mate to order around? "Boy, all this fighting in _one day_ for the Shikon no Tama! Can we please stop soon Inuyasha? Unlike you, we do not have the energy that you, a half youkai would!"

He whipped around and glared at her, granted it shouldn't have fazed her (she was used to it by now) but she was hurt. She had thought that they were past that and had something special developing. "Geez Kagome, don't be so impatient! Besides, we're already there" and there's a hot spring too, I smell it! InuYasha added in his thoughts.

"There's a hot spring nearby InuYasha, do you mind if I go take a _nice __hot __warm_ _**bath?**_" Kagome said in emphasis. Good God this hanyou would be the end of her!

"Kagome? What's all this excitement over a simple hot spring?" Inuyasha asked in an incredulous voice. Women and their excitement over nothing. Geez.

"Ergg! How can you be so naive? It's not every week even, that we come across a _warm _bathing spot. If you don't mind, I'd like to go first, I need some private time." Kagome said. She was going and she would go, even if she had to sit the baka a hundred times!

"If you insist, but if you get into any trouble…." Inuyasha warned her.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I hear you. I will be careful. See you in a while!" Kagome said and happily skipped away. She was going to get her bath after all!

* * *

-Kagome's p.o.v-

Ooh, this is _so_ nice after being so stressed and tense and always ready to fight. I really should stay in here longer, but I'm all clean so why keep them waiting? I'm sure Miroku will want to attempt to lay Sango ... _again. _I guess I really shouldn't keep Inuyasha waiting, if I leave much later, he'll come to my "rescue" just so he can see me without my clothes on.

-End Kagome's p.o.v-

Kagome stepped out of the hot springs and heard a voice that chilled her bones, "heh heh heh heh **ha ha ha ha! **I finally have you miko! I finally caught you alone! Do you know who I am?" The strange man asks her as if she was a child.

The very bare miko realized then, that it's who she never wanted. This was _not _a good thing. Or so she told herself? _This is an illusion, I will wake up any second now, just blink... blink... blink... Damn! No use! It has to be an illusion, unless it is..... NO!!! He will not kill her again! Scream! A voice inside her was telling her. Scream! Inuyasha will hear you! _

_Then she thought with dread__….Unless he's off looking for the dead miko for the third time. She's been missing for months! Oh no! The shards! They're blacker than _his!

"Do not worry my dear little miko, I have already erected a barrier, so Inuyasha won't hear you scream or smell your blood for that matter." He said gazing greedily at her glistening, wet and perfect body in the moonlight. Oh yes…he would enjoy this. Enjoy this very much. Kagome would be his and only his. He neared her and sensed her panic. Perfect.

Kagome tried backing away from him a feeling of dread overcoming her. Her stomach tightened and twisted into a knot. He was walking towards her as he started pulling off his clothes…..oh no….he was going to….he was going to….and then Kagome screamed aloud for all she was worth: "Aaah!!!! InuYasha! Please! Hear me! I cannot take down this barrier!"

"It's not worth it Kagome. I love you, and you _will _love me back!" he said softly as he walked towards her creeping up on his prey. Kagome shivered as she stood there numb.

'Inuyasha help! Inuyasha help me!' but nothing came out of Kagome as she saw her end drawing near.

A/N: Thanks for actually_ reading_ this. I had to have somebody edit (how embarrassing.), but it's my first time writing for a real audience. Please criticize. I need tips. Hah. Okay, well, thanks for my one [and only :'(] review from Senorita Lucha 777!!! It means a lot! And thank you Lady Nerfertiti for editing this for me. Haha. I know I was a right pain in your butt.


	2. InuYasha's Cold, Cruel Heart

Chapter 2: InuYasha's Cold, Cruel Heart

A/N: I do not own InuYasha, etc. Though I wish I did. :D

Review from last time:

"It's not worth it Kagome. I love you, and you _will _love me back!" he said softly as he walked towards her creeping up on his prey. Kagome shivered as she stood there numb.

'Inuyasha help! Inuyasha help me!' but nothing came out of Kagome as she saw her end drawing near.

LEMON WARNING: If you do not like lemons, I will put a "~* LEMON **~" and and it with " ~*END LEMON*~ "**

* * *

"Naraku…." Kagome whispered. She yelled InuYasha's name but paled and turned white. Naraku had erected a barrier around them. She could not run and no one could hear her or come in. That didn't mean she tried to as desperate as her voice sounded. She didn't notice Naraku undressing behind her or she would've tried purifying him. Which she couldn't because Kaede had just started to teach her! She could barely create a puff of smoke! Naraku snaked his arms around her and pulled her to him, throwing her on the ground, not very gently either.

~* LEMON *~

"Heh.. Heh.. Heh.. beloved. Are you excited?" he said as Kagome struggled as he hovered above her. Kagome scoffed trying to look brave and not the scared little Miko who was just about to be raped. Would no one come for her? Would no one save her? Like she saved them all the time?

"No. You bastard. You are an arse and you actually think that this will change things? Taking my virginity away will make you the victor? What will you gain from this? InuYasha will not be hurt. He does not love me." Kagome said.

"It's okay Kagome. Every woman tries to get away, struggle and create excuses before she is raped." Naraku soothed her and stroked her hair. He rubbed his length against her as she gasped. "See I told you." Naraku said. She turned her head away and huffed showing him that she was rather disgusted. He looked rather amused and then he shoved one of his fingers inside of her, pumping in and out and she shuddered wincing.

-With InuYasha and Miroku-

"Have you seen Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

"Didn't she say she was going for a bath?" Miroku said.

"Keh of course you would know that." Inuyasha said and he headed in that direction.

"Wait! InuYasha my friend!" Miroku said and reluctantly followed him. He should stop him but…. wait… he felt ominous waves and ran after InuYasha…. Kagome could be in danger…!

-Back to Naraku and Kagome-

She was showing him she was not enjoying this at all and he smirked against her face, kissing her, she spat out, but he just kissed her again, holding her hands up with one hand, the other hand stroking her insides. "So Princess. You do not enjoy this type of activity do you?"

"You know I had just wanted to create a barrier and show InuYasha what I could do to his bitch even though he is in the area but you are upsetting this Naraku. My future mate should enjoy this…." Naraku said. Kagome growled at him and tried struggling.

She had no time because he positioned himself and thrust into her without warning as she screamed for all she was worth. He didn't even wait for her to adjust to his length as he starting thrusting back and forth, riding her as she screamed in pain. She didn't know how long he kept at it but after a while she stopped struggling letting him do as he would with her. Her life was over. No one would ever love her because she was soiled.

He pulled out and Kagome thought he was done and would leave but he wasn't finished with her. He took her one, two, three times? She lost count. She was losing her mind and thought she'd go kill herself after this. What she wasn't expecting was for InuYasha to walk into the scene. 'InuYasha you are too late.' Kagome thought. She knew that he'd run at the barrier, trying to break it down but to no avail…. but that's not what he did.

InuYasha was just staring at the barrier, Kagome and Naraku locked in a heated embrace, him on top pounding in and out of her, Kagome not even yelling or screaming to stop it. Were they together? Was she enjoying herself? How many times had she done this before with Naraku? Keh! fine! Let her be then! He sat down and watched them, ignoring Kagome's pleading look for him to help her.

Miroku sighed as he followed InuYasha. The baka never did…. oh my. He looked up to see Kagome with Naraku making love, if that's what you could call it. He'd think lecherous thoughts, but this wasn't funny. He was more shocked to see InuYasha sitting and watching like it was a ball game. What was wrong with this picture?

"InuYasha! Kagome is being raped! Can't you see?" Miroku said rushing up to him. "Stop Naraku! Why aren't you doing anything?!"

"Keh! She's enjoying it! Look at her arching her body up like that!" InuYasha said angrily. That was supposed to be him with her! She was supposed to mate him!

"He's forcing her you bastard! Look at her face!" Miroku yelled at InuYasha, really angry for the first time in his life. InuYasha looked at Kagome's face then and then nodded. InuYasha and Miroku charged at the barrier but InuYasha's sword was no good. He was helpless, as he could only watch Naraku thrusting his body into her over and over again.

Miroku grabbed one of his sutras and planted it on the barrier. Perhaps holy powers would work. It did, as the barriers started to drop.

-Naraku and Kagome- (barrier dropping)

He felt the barrier dropping and knew it was time to leave. He smirked against her mouth as he held her in place and gave her a few more powerful thrusts and pulled out, ignoring her cries. She was bleeding very badly. He floated in the sky as InuYasha charged forward.

~* END LEMON *~

"KAGOME!!!!" InuYasha yelled as he crashed into the scene thankful that the barrier had dropped…but the damage had already been done…permanently. Kagome looked to see a blur of red come towards her as she looked at it dispassionately. She was so damn sore.

_InuYasha_….she hoped Naraku would kill him this time, slowly.

"Heh heh heh…! Baka hanyou! I was here first! You were too late for her!" Naraku gloated as he dodged InuYasha's swing. Inuyasha was too angry to listen to Naraku. "heh heh heh…! She's mine! I'll be back for her!" Naraku gloated and then dodged the wind scar again, disappearing.

"Come back here and fight me you bastard!" InuYasha screamed to the wind. He wanted vengeance for Naraku hurting his Kagome! Damn it! He screwed up again. He sheathed his sword and looked down at Kagome who was glaring at him trying to look as dignified as possible, seeing as she was naked and bleeding badly.

InuYasha was about to move towards Kagome to pick her up. Kaede had to see to her as soon as possible. He moved a step back as he heard Kagome…growl? When did human women growl? Miroku took this as a sign (before Kagome sat InuYasha that is), grabbed her towel, to give her some amount of modesty and scooped her up in his arms. InuYasha went to protest but was saved by a look from Miroku. Now was not the time.

Miroku walked with a silently sobbing Kagome towards the village and avoided as many people as possible and he mulled in his own thoughts. 'InuYasha did you honestly think Kagome-sama as loyal to you since she first met you, would ever betray you in such a way?' It had only been him that was trying to break down the barrier before he, Miroku talked sense into InuYasha and then they both broke the barrier.

Sango met them at the doorway of Kaede's hut and gasped, making way for Miroku. He didn't look like he wanted to talk. She'd never seen him with such a look on his face before. So determined. So hell bent on looking like he wanted to kill something... and InuYasha hadn't followed Miroku either.

"Cough, Cough"

"Sango?" Kagome whispered as Miroku set her down on the ground.

"I'm here Kagome. I…." Sango stopped. She didn't know what to say. Perhaps saying nothing was for the best. Sango stood up and took Kagome's yellow pack off Miroku's shoulder; thankfully he had carried back with him.

"I'll send for Kaede and then sit outside the hut. Let me know if you need anything." Miroku said and walked out of the hut…. making a promise that he would not let InuYasha near Kagome…. or Sango ever again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaede walked as fast as she could back to her hut. Of course Miroku hadn't given her all the details…. and Kaede didn't press him. She knew that he didn't want to either. Kaede sighed as she made her way with medicinal herbs and bandages. From what she knew, Kagome was hurt badly and InuYasha had done nothing to help.

"Kaede!" Sango said as she walked in but Kaede hushed her. Kaede sat down next to Kagome and Kagome would have said something, but she was too sad to utter a hello.

"My child." Kaede said soothingly as she washed Kagome's blood wounds, adding medicinal herbs on the cuts and bruises. She said nothing because she knew what happened. She was an old woman and she had seen one too many injuries:

_One's physical…._

_One's of the heart that would never heal…._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just as Kagome got comfortable, getting warm by the fire, still looking miserable, Inuyasha barged in (from whatever he was doing) and hugged Kagome like nothing happened.

"OW! You bastard! Get your hands off of me!" Kagome screamed to Inuyasha. She did not want to see him of all people! What the heck? Didn't Miroku stop his arse from coming in? She could've been naked from still tending to her injuries (not that Inuyasha had seen enough already.)

"I'm the one who saved you!" Inuyasha fired back. How ungrateful! She always was!

"Saved me? You watched him for quite a while, enjoying yourself too! Never seen a naked woman before InuYasha? Having SEX? No better, being RAPED? I should've brought my video camera from home! You could show your enemies too! Kouga? Bankotsu? And SesshoMaru too? How – why…. SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!!" Kagome said, her eyes burning with tears, about to burst. Sango stood to tell InuYasha to leave but was stopped by Kagome's incarntation.

(BOOM!)

"$%$^%^#%$#%#$!!!!!" and Inuyasha crashed to bottom of hut, creating a small indent.

Kagome then began sobbing, and turned away facing the wall. Looked like Naraku failed in killing InuYasha. Sango sighed and sat next to Kagome. She wanted to hear Kagome, and tell her (Sango) exactly what happened to her. Sango had her mind filled with the many slow, quick, and painful ways to kill Inuyasha. And Kagome? Sango feared what Kagome told her would be bad.

"Kagome, are you willing to tell me exactly what happened?" She asked in a mother voice.

"No – I'm – not!" Kagome said in between sobs.

"Okay, well can you tell me _anything_ that happened?" The gentle demon slayer then laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome stiffened on contact and paused, thinking about her answer.

"My – innocence – he stole it! My mother is…." She then began sobbing harder and could not say any more. Sango bit her lip as she gave Inuyasha a cold, very cold look. Even Inuyasha shuddered. Outside Miroku, who heard Kagome's wail of distress sagged his shoulders. Things would never be the same. Sango stayed till Kagome fell asleep. She would not sleep well, of this she knew. Sango left the hut, she had noticed that Kagome looked tired, so she would let her sleep, for now. She would not drop this.

Kagome coughed violently as she tried turning around from where she was lying to glare at the hanyou, the one she thought to be her knight in shining armor, the one who was supposed to keep her safe or so she thought, her InuYasha….her _protector….._he'd walked out too, behind Sango.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*InuYasha's P.O.V*

_How dare she?! __**My mate! **__She was claimed by Naraku! I saw that look on her face! She was enjoying herself! He broke her, and she gave herself to __**him**__ willingly! I'm going to.. I'm going to… Where's Kikyou?_

"Kikyou? Mate? Are you around?" InuYasha asked aloud

"Yes, InuYasha?" Kikyou answered, InuYasha jumped slightly at the sound, not expecting to be answered

"Shall we get down to business?" InuYasha asked

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading Chapter two. It means a lot. Please review, or I will go insane. :D Thank you soo much Lady Neferetiti!!! (oh my goodness, sorry if I spelled that wrong!) You are a life saver! The wonderful Lady Neferetiti wrote my lemon for me. I wouldn't have been able to continue. I have a lot going on and a lot of school stuff to do. I will hopefully have time to update Friday. Until then…

~Ichi Rei


	3. Secrets Just the Beginning

Chapter 3: Secrets – Just beginning

A/N: I own nothing in this story, except the plot. I will not say it again. So, there ya go!

Review from last time:

_How dare she?! __**My mate! **__She was claimed by Naraku! I saw that look on her face! She was enjoying herself! He broke her, and she gave herself to __**him**__ willingly! I'm going to.. I'm going to… Where's Kikyou?_

"Kikyou? Mate? Are you around?" InuYasha asked aloud

"Yes, InuYasha?" Kikyou answered, InuYasha jumped slightly at the sound, not expecting to be answered

"Shall we get down to business?" InuYasha asked

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Kagome woke up listening to a conversation between Miroku, Sango, and Kaede;

"What _really _happened? I know you bluffed a little, but she's hurt very badly" Kaede said

"Well, … I don't really know if she would want me to tell you… but I'll tell you, just don't mention it to her; it might help her heal, to say it out loud to you guys, and she knows the details better than I do. But here's the basics of it:" Miroku started

"Wait Miroku. I don't want any examples _okay_" Sango warned

"Yes my dear Sango" Miroku said, his hand twitching towards her 'soft, chubby, warm, beautiful bottom'

"HENTAI!" Sango said, her hand colliding with his face "Just get on with the story"

"Well, I had followed InuYasha after sensing a somewhat evil presence, then it disappeared. I got to the hot springs, and saw InuYasha watching something. I looked at what he was watching, and saw… Let's just say Naraku was very excited, and he was enormous, and he was inside poor Kagome… Kagome told me once that she was waiting for 'the right guy' for sex. And he was just, not only did he rape her, he _brutally_ raped our Kagome. He… She was bleeding very, very badly. I told InuYasha 'She's not enjoying it, what the _hell_ are you doing just watching her?' He just said 'She's obviously enjoying it. Look how she arching her back, so he goes _further_ in!?'." Miroku said, editing slightly, not being able to continue.

"What's wrong Houshi?" Sango asked

"It was… so…" He said, looking for the right words to describe it.

"Horrible, Horrendous, Outrageous, and just -" The Houshi could no longer continue and sat off, looking into space for some time, trying not to let Sango know _just _how _**horrible**_ it had been.

"Yes, I agree, ye shall let the young girl talk, she's now awakening from her slumber" Kaede said

Kagome blushed and said "Where's the bastard?!"

"I'm assuming you mean InuYasha?" Kagome cringed at _his_ name

"He's probably off letting his anger out by having sex with the Claypot again." Miroku said

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT MIROKU!!! SHE'S JUST WOKEN UP AFTER THE… … … … what happened" Sango ended in a small voice

"It's okay, Sango" Kagome whispered. "Sit boy"

They all heard a quiet *thump!* in the distance.  
"Haha. Okay, well, I'll tell you once I heal, and can… describe it a little better, once I've sorted it out through my head." Kagome said, a blush tinting her cheeks a little

"Okay, let me change your bandages for now though. HOUSHI! OUT!" Sango said

"hurrumph!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*With InuYasha*

How dare she… How dare she… How dare she… I'm going to make certain she suffers. I just hope Kikyo likes my plan. She's still around, so I'll be able to tell her later. Why do I get the feeling something is going to happen?

*thump*

"Dammit Kagome! Why can't you lay off for one day?!"

Where is Kikyou…? My mate. I suppose that's a good thing Kagome doesn't know. Yet.

"Kikyou? Are you around?"

"Yes I am InuYasha" Kikyou let out an exasperated sigh

"I have a plan for this world to be rid of that wench…"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*With Kagome*

*sneezes*

"Bless you" Sango, Shippou, and Miroku all say in unison

"Thanks you guys." Kagome responds "Do you sense any… I don't know how to word it. Odd perhaps?"

"Yes, we have, Kagome-chan" Miroku says

"I told you to shut up the suffixes. There's no need." Kagome says, almost snapping.

Shippou then runs in yelling "INUYASHA AND HIS SLUT ARE HERE!"

"Shippou! Where did you learn that word!?" Kagome asks, baffled.

"Sango"

InuYasha and Kikyou enter the small hut

"Hey Kagome" Kikyou says

"Whore" Kagome mutters

"Who's wearing the slutty clothes again?"

"She's joining, or you're disbanding from us" InuYasha said

"Say again?"

"She's my mate, so she joins, or you leave. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom, Sango, will you help me?" Kagome said

"Sure" Sango responded, knowing what Kagome was up to, more or less. Once they were outside, Sango asked "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm leaving. If you want to come you can. I'm bringing Shippou. I'm getting away from him. He makes me very unhappy. I'm thinking about so many things, but we can talk about that later. Would you rather stay with InuYasha?" Kagome spit his name

"Of course I'll go with you. But we have to wait until you heal, all right? I saw how… damaged you were. I think it'd be good if you healed completely first."

"All right, but the second I'm healed, I'm sitting the baka to hell, then we can go, is that okay? Kagome suggested

"Sure Kagome-sama. The baka deserved it long ago." Sango said

*In the hut*

What is taking so long? I know she'll stay, but I'm nervous about it. I can't wait until Kikyou and I are **alone** again. Aaah… InuYasha thinks, and the bulge in his pants becomes more pronounced.

"InuYasha…." Kikyo starts

"Right, sorry Clover" InuYasha apologizes.

Kagome and Sango walk back into the hut

"I'm not healed, and cannot think straight. Once I am healed, I will answer." Kagome says

I can't believe I'm doing this. I mean, yeah, I find many demons attractive, but trying to seduce them!?!? Kagome's crazy! Sango thinks to herself Should Miroku come? I mean, if he's going to … no, not while Kagome's around. I mean, yeah, Miroku and I have had sex, but Kagome doesn't need to know that. Yet.

"Fine. All right. Hurry up then!" InuYasha says

"And why would you care?! You watched him for Kami's sake!" Kagome said.

A/N: Thank you for reading. Some parts are fillers, but for the most part, I think most of this chap is essential to the story itself. Am I doing okay? It's my first real fic, and I'm just writing off of the top of my head. I suppose I updating quicker than expected. Heh… Reviews make me happy.

Lyrainthedark: Thank you much for reviewing. And exactly. :D He deserved it. I don't know if I will, but I hope so! :D

If anybody has any suggestions, feel free! :D Criticize away! Thanks again!

~Ichi Rei

(Push the button please)


	4. The Story

Chapter 4: The Story

A/N: I would have updated sooner, but the internet refuses to cooperate with me

Review:

…"I'm leaving… He makes me very unhappy…" Kagome said

I find many demons attractive, but trying to seduce them?! Should Miroku come … but what if he… I mean, yeah, Miroku and I have had sex, but Kagome doesn't need to know that. Yet. Sango thought

"Fine. All right. Hurry up and get better then!" InuYasha exclaims

"And why would you care?! You watched him for Kami's sake!" Kagome said.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

*4 weeks later*

"Sango, Sango, wake up!" Kagome whispered in Sango's ear, though it was not necessary, as _him_ and his bitch were out somewhere making out _(Seriously! How is it; kissing a claypot?) _and having sex _(There's no way that that can be pleasurable!!!)_.

"mmmmmmmm" Sango complained

"Cummon Sango. Please? I need to talk before Baka and Bitch comes back."

"I may be half asleep Kagome, but that language is absolutely repulsive!" Sango said

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, they deserve it, come ON!!!" Kagome half yelled, half whispered

They walked to the clearing a few miles away, and Kagome was thinking, _How the heck am I supposed to tell her that I'm mostly healed, show her, and tell her the story? *whines internally* Well, I could just get it over with…. *sigh* _

Sango is thinking _What could Kagome want so early? *yawn* Perhaps she will tell me about the man who raped her… Hopefully it's not anyone who's been looking at her with lust lately. So, hopefully it's not Bankotsu (_A/N: He's not dead, nor is Jankotsu)_, Jankotsu, SesshoMaru (though he hasn't been lusting, I don't think…)_

"Sango… Hello? Hellllllllo?" Kagome said, waving her hand in front of Sango's face

"Hmmn? Oh, sorry. So, what are we here to talk about?"

"Uhmm…." Kagome says, not sure what to say

"Oh! Okay, take your time." Sango soothed

"Okay, well I suppose I'll start by showing you all of my bruises, as you never saw the complete extent of them, just below my hips and above my knees." Kagome said, taking her clothing off.

"Holy shit Kagome! What did he do to you!?!?!!" Sango exclaimed, looking at Kagome's naked body, the bruises on her arms (which were still deep purple in color), the black bruises on her breasts, the claw marks on her stomach (there were a _lot_ of them), the still deep black bruises on her hips, and the yellowing bruises on her legs.

"Yeah, I know. I'll now start with my story. I won't tell you all the details, as I'm sure you really don't want them. Hah…" Kagome laughed once humorlessly

"Okay, well I was bathing in the hot spring, and I knew Baka would come to peek at me claiming to have worried about me to see me nude, so I got out. When I got out He started laughing manically. He said it's no use, nobody would come for me, etc and I told him-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Who?"

"Naraku."

Sango then gasped "What… Why would he want …." Sango wondered aloud

"I'm getting to that, anyways…

"I told him, Naraku, that it was no use, because InuYasha" she shuttered at saying his name "wouldn't care at all, and taking my virginity won't make me forfeit, and when he grabbed me and turned me around, he had no clothing on. He… 'had his way' with me, and after a while of him…. torturing? me, _he_ showed up, and watched, didn't do scrap. UGH!" Kagome started punching the trees surrounding them

"Kagome, it's okay. Calm down. It's okay. Sit him, to get some of your anger out. That'd be a sight to see would it not?" Sango chuckled

"That it would, Sango, that it would… what an idea, maybe it'd kill the Claypot… but anyways… Miroku came and yelled at _him_ and _he_ said that I was enjoying it. Oooooh. I don't feel so good" Kagome moaned

"Do you want to go back Kagome-chan?"

"STOP WITH THE DANG SUFFIXES ALREADY! WE ARE PRACTICALLY SISTERS! UGH! I'M FINE! OKAY! NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

"Alright _Kagome_ I will." Sango said

"_He _'tried' to break down the barrier, so Miroku had to. Then Naraku flew away saying 'I will be back' and _he_ tried to kill Naraku, probably thinking I would reject him. I think he even thought that I still loved him. Hmph!" Kagome ended her story

"Okay, thank you for telling me. It means a lot. When will we leave?" Sango asked

"In a week's time. I have to say goodbye to my family and hope to get a chance after the claypot is dead. Then we will travel around and hope to find a nice man (*cough or demon cough*). Speaking of men turning into mates… Will you answer my question about you and Miroku?" Kagome asked

"What question?"

"Have you and Miroku finally gotten around to doing it yet?"

"If by 'doing it', you mean sex, then yes, and yes, it was extremely enjoyable" Sango said, blushing deeply

"Haha. So you've finally gotten around to it. Took you two long enough! Haha. Thank you for being honest Sango" Kagome said

"Uhmmm… sure…" Sango said, thinking _I just hope Kagome forgives me, when she finds out we've actually been trying for a child. Miroku doesn't-_

"So… Sango, do you want to come back with me to my own time? I don't know if it'll work, but we can try. I'd _love_ for you to meet my family and everything! Oh, I hope it works!" Kagome pondered

"Sure, of course I will. We're practically sisters, as you said. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, will you be ready by then?" Kagome answered

"Yes I will. Thank you for inviting me to your time" Sango said

A/N: Thank you for reading Chapter 4. I'm surprised I wrote it so quickly. I'd have it up today (Jan 28, '10), but the internet isn't working, as I said. Sorry, I know it's not very good, but I'm getting to it. I hope. I'm sorry if I didn't thank everybody else, but to those who have inspired me:

Ms. Cochren

Mrs. Rosenthal

Mrs. S. George

RadicalStar (You know who you are :D)

Rumiko Takahashi

Everyone on my fav authors list

Brianna (from my school)

Jesse

Anisa

Pickles (from my home town)

Krystal (from my home state)

Stephenie Meyer

Thank you very much! I just need to get all of you to read it now! :DD

My inspirational music for this chapter:

Change the World

Gitchee Gitchee Goo

Holla Back Girl

Do You Like Waffles?

No One

Hot N Cold

Bubbly

Lose Yourself

Willy and the Hand Jive

Cotton-Eyed Joe

Akane's Baka Song

(PS I only have the CDs, not the copyrights themselves, etc)

Hehe… Please join me next time in… CHAPTER FIVE!!! WOOHOO!!! Thanks again!

~Ichi Rei

PS: Is it really that hard to click the button and say a little something? It'll make the both of us feel warm and fuzzy inside…!


	5. Goodbyes

A/N: YAY!!! Internet decides to work!! :DD Please tell me if I'm doing okay… I'm almost positive it's lame, but it's what's going on in my head… :DD

Chapter Five: Goodbyes

Review:

"So… Sango, do you want to come back with me to my own time? I don't know if it'll work, but we can try. I'd _love_ for you to meet my family and everything! Oh, I hope it works!" Kagome pondered

"Sure, of course I will. We're practically sisters, as you said. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, will you be ready by then?" Kagome answered

"Yes I will. Thank you for inviting me to your time" Sango said

Kagome's POV

Why, whywhywhywhywhy???!??!! He chooses the claypot instead of me? How? I'm living, warm, able to have babies-

A blush then crosses the embarrassed miko's face

_Why the __heck__ did I just think that!? Well, it's not like I care… and I'm not experienced with sex, obviously, but I would seriously think that having sex with clay, dirt, and ashes cannot be all that pleasant compared to a living, warm, feeling person… *_sigh*_Why should I care though… I'm sure there's enough willing people not only here, but back home. Though I would like to find my other half… *_sigh*_I hope Shippou forgives me. And I wish that I didn't have to drag __everyone__ with me… though I'm sure they would have left soon after me anyways. Who wants to see Claypot and Inubaka kissing? Ughh. And would Miroku watch them have sex? *_dirty thoughts appear in the young miko's mind* _UGHH! The leech! *_sigh* _We're leaving tomorrow, but to where? I mean, yeah, I would love to find my other half, but what if that's a female? YUCK!!! Perhaps I'll be lucky and get a man like SesshoMaru, but without all of the coldness and simple words. Does he even know any words other than 'hn' and 'it's your time to die, little brother'…? I should ask him… Hehe… _

"Kagome" Sango sings

"Yes Sango?"

"Are we taking everything, or what?" Sango asks

"Yes, you might want to wash some if you are able to come. We leave tomorrow before dawn, okay? Is that okay? You don't have to go you know…" Kagome drones

"I am going, end of story." Sango replies, ending the conversation

_How will I get her through the well? And Shippou… I'll skip out on Miroku… Too many mini skirts and pretty girls in modern day Tokyo… Haha… On second thought.. Perhaps I'll try, but I'd better talk to Kaede, and if she doesn't know, I guess I'll have to talk to the Claypot… *_sigh* _Well, now that I'm all done packing, I'd better ask… and tell Shippou that he's got to pack all of his belongings into his backpack. Kami, please please __please__ let all of this go smoothly!!! _

Kagome goes into the next hut over to talk to Kaede. She walks in and Kaede looks up and greets Kagome

"Yes, my child?"

"Kaede-sensei, can you please answer me one question?"

"Yes, Kagome I will, excluding your question I will answer another" Kaede answered

"Is there a way so that I can get Shippou, Sango, Miroku and myself into the well and into my time safely, and if so, how?" Kagome said, not technically asking 2 questions

"Yes, there is a way, but it will be dangerous for you, and my sister both."

"Kikyou-chan!?!?!?!" Kagome exclaimed, not wanting the old priestess to think she wasn't kind, used Claypot's name, with the suffix

"Yes, you and her together will be enough to take more of the barrier off. She must know of course, why you're doing what you're doing." Kaede answered

*sigh* "Yes, alright, I will Kaede-sensei. Thank you very much. I will do official goodbyes now, as we are leaving at dawn. So, goodbye, Kaede-sensei, you have done so much for me, I will never be able to thank you enough. I will try to get back, but you… may not want me then. Good bye." Kagome said the only goodbyes she was planning on making

"You _will_ say goodbye to the villagers, will you not?" Kaede questioned

"No, I will be back soon enough for that… but you… I can sense you're on the brink of death."

"Aaaah, my Child, I knew you would be able to sense it. Once I'm gone, can you please give the villagers this letter? And it would be wise not to open it before I pass. Thank you, also, for all you have done for me." Kaede said

"Oh, you're making me cry Kaede-sensei! I will, and I promise to you that I won't open it until I'm back in the village, after your passing, and everybody in the village will be there. I will come back through, in a few days' or weeks' time, but I will not stop. I must prepare now, and ask Kikyou-chan. Thank you again, Kaede-sensei." Kagome ended, with tears streaming down her face.

"Enough with the suffixes, forever, with me. May I do the same with ye?" Kaede asked

"Yes, Kaede" Kagome managed to choke out

"Thank you much, Kagome. It means a lot to me. I hope to see you in the after life." Kaede said

"Yes, I should hope so." Kagome finished, for good this time, running from the hut into her own for what would be the last time.

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reads (but doesn't review *fumes*). It means a lot (even though you don't review *growls*), so please review, and I'll know who reads it, and if you have questions, ask! :DD I know the chapters are sort of short, but I'm only allowed 1 measly hour on the computer a day, and if you find any really bad errors or small, even, please let me know. I didn't have any time to review.

THANK YOU SENORITA LUCHA 777!!! You review and read every chapter!!! Thanks soo much!!!

~Ichi Rei


	6. Ichi Condition

Chapter 6: Ichi Condition

A/N: Ichi means one Ni means 2, Sumimasen means excuse me So you know. :D

"Thank you much, Kagome. It means a lot to me. I hope to see you in the after life." Kaede said

"Yes, I should hope so." Kagome finished, for good this time, running from the hut into her own for what would be the last time.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Kagome walks out of the hut and towards where Kikyou is (Near InuYasha's forest). Kagome says "Umm… Sumimasen? Kikyou-chan?"

"Yes…?" Kikyou says, with a look of curiosity on her face

"Would you be able to help me take the barrier off the well, so Shippou, Sango, and Miroku (and me, of course) can through it and into my time?"

"Any conditions?" Kikyou answers

"Just one. Please don't tell InuYasha. Do you have any?"  
"Ichi. Shoot Shippou with a purification arrow (A/N: I have nothing better)." Kikyou offered quickly

"OH MY KAMI!!! You-You're serious?!?!?! WHY?!" Kagome exclaimed

"Shippou's family killed my parents. I will avenge their deaths."

"Umm… okay.. How's tomorrow morning sound? To open the well I mean…?" Kagome asked

"Sure"

Kagome left. She went to her hut (that she's been living in since she was raped). _This is going to be a long day, isn't it… _*sigh* _I can feel it… _

While Kagome was preparing her arrows, she started crying (what an understatement!). She decided to relax in the woods, to just cry it out. Killing her Shippou. Her kit. *sigh*

_Hmmm… 4 ways to go…. North, South, East, or West forest…? Not east, that's InuYasha's Forest (Not to mention, Claypot and InuYasha are having sex there), Not north, Shippou's playing/training up there (he didn't tell me this time), not south, ichi, Kouga will smell me, and ni, Sango and Miroku are having sex there, I think I'll go with the west forest. I don't think SesshoMaru would kill a human miko on his lands. Though it would be nice…_

So Kagome walks into the west forest. The villagers say you're dead on your feet if you walk unannounced into it, but she doesn't care at this point. After a while, she hears a child's soft sobbing.

"Hello? I hear you, Child, where are you?" Kagome asks in a soft, motherly voice

"Kah-goh-may-sah-mah?" The child chokes out in between sobs and hiccups

"Yes, it's me. Who are you? I promise I wouldn't hurt you." Kagome says

The child comes out of a bush. She's about 4'5" and appears to be about 7 or 8. She's wearing an orange kimono, intricately designed. Kagome immediately identified the child as Rin, SesshoMaru's ward

"Rin-chan. Hello. Where is Master Jaken and SesshoMaru-dono?"  
"Kagome-sama, you don't need to call Rin 'Rin-chan'. You're too nice. What is '-dono'?"

"Firstly, you never say your name in a sentence, say 'I', and '-dono' is another way to say '-sama' or 'Lord'. Please answer my question." Kagome noticed the aversion to her question.

"Sorry Kagome-sama. I. Uhh… Don't know. SesshoMaru-dono" she tested the suffix "left, he had to do some Lord-ish business, I suppose. He left Master Jaken in charge, but he left. Rin doesn'-" Kagome raises a threatening eyebrow at her "_I _Don't know why he did. SesshoMaru-dono won't like that at all." Rin starts hyperventilating.

" Rin, calm down please. Does Master Jaken leave often (A/N: this is annoying, the 't' if often is silent. SILENT PEOPLE! So, therefore is pronounced "off-ehn". Thank you!)?"

"Yes, He does."

"Then why does SesshoMaru-dono not stay, or leave you at his castle? Or even leave you with a babysitter from the castle?" Kagome wonders aloud

"Lor-I mean SesshoMaru-dono doesn't trust anyone but himself and Jaken to watch Rin. I think. OH! Sorry Kagome-sama. I meant me." Rin doesn't know what to say

"Yes, Rin; 'me'. And why "I think". Does he not tell you his reasons?"

"No, he only has once; when I asked him if I could call him 'Daddy'. He got super mad at me. His eyes got all red and his face looked… -" Rin shuddered "it was really scary Kagome-sama."

"I'm sure it was, Rin, but seeing as Jaken isn't here (no, Rin, he's not much of a master), I'll spend the night with you. Is that all right?"

"Yay!" Rin squeals "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! I don't think SesshoMaru-dono would mind since Rin, I mean _I'm_, alone. Will you really? Won't your mate worry?"

"RIN!!! WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT WORD (A/N: The word 'mate' is kind of like how 'sex' 'penis' and 'vagina' are now days. Children don't know them until they're in their teens, and even then don't go saying it in front of adults)!??!!" Kagome yelled

"The word mate?" Kagome nodded "I heard Jaken say it. He said he wants to fins a mate. He said it means a husband/wife."

"Well, I suppose that's okay… And no, InuYasha is not my mate, nor is he my husband. He already has a mate. No, he won't worry. He'll be… busy tonight." Kagome said "I can guarantee – sorry, _promise_ – it."

"Are you hungry Kagome-sama?"

"Ichi, don't say '-sama' at the end of my name, please (or any other suffix). Ni, Hai (A/N: yes), I am. What do you usually eat?"

"Ummm… actually… I ate the last bit of my food for the noon meal. Sorry Kagome…" Rin grimaces in guilt.

Kagome sighed "You can breathe, Rin. I'm not as temperamental as Jaken. I will be back in 15 minutes, at the most. Don't leave the clearing. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Rin said

Kagome walks out of the clearing, on her way back to the village.

[With Sango]

_Where did Kagome go? Weren't we supposed to leave tomorrow? _"HENTAI!" *thwap* _He's at it __again__. Can't he __ever__ go someplace other than my butt? It still hurts, because of him (don't get me wrong, it felt good. At the time. Now it hurts. DAMN! I'm sleeping when we get back…) I'd like it a lot better if he was normal sized instead of being so freaking large! Ugh. Anyways… _"Where's Kagome?"

"How should I know, my dear, tasty Sango? She's probably venting. I mean, she's most likely not over InuYasha, and he goes and has sex with Claypot in the forest. She even caught them once!" Miroku responded "But… leaving her backpack, bow, and arrow…!? I'm sure she's comeing back in… I'd say about 5 minutes time."

[5 minutes later]

Kagome walks into the village, headed right for her hut, grabbing her backpack, bow, and arrows. Sango approaches her "Are we leaving now?"

"No. I'm sleeping in the forest. No, I'm going alone. I must head back to where I just discovered. Don't tell InuBaka, please, and don't follow me. See you tomorrow!" Kagome anticipated Sango's questions

Kagome runs into the woods, leaving a stunned, confused Taijiya behind her.

_Damn letch. Timing is perfect. As usual. And __I__ blow it. DAMMIT!_ Sango thinks

[With Kagome]

Kagome wheezes. _I never was good at PE, was she? Well, I should be upon the clearing soon, so_ "OW!" _Great, scratched up hands. Lovely. I just hope Rin's okay… She __is__ only about seven… Oh! There she is!_ "Rin, I'm back!" She sings

"Yay!"

"Okay, well, I'll make something I think you'll love"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Rin, I'm fine. I just fell. Anyways, it's called Ramen. What kind do you want? I have pork, chicken, roast beef, roast chicken, shrimp, -"

"What's all that mean?" Rin interrupts

"Hmmmm… What's your favorite food?"

"Fish and mushrooms"

"Okay then, how about shrimp?"

"I… guess so…?" Rin didn't know "Thank you Kagome. How do you make it?"

"You boil water, then put it in the noodles. Then leave it alone for 3 minutes, then eat it." Kagome said

"Really?! That's weird. How old are you? Where do youlive? HowdidyoumeetInuYasha? Wheredoyougetthisfunnyfood? Doyouhaveamate? Whathappenedtoyourparents? Whe-"

Rin. Slow down. I'm 17, I live… here. I fell in a well, and I woke a demon up and InuYasha saved me. I get the food from… where I grew up. No, I've never even dated anybody. Sorry. That means getting to know somebody over dinner. My dad died in a freak accident, years ago, but my mother is back at my old village. No more questions, please." Kagome said as her timer went off "Eat. Careful though. It's hot."

"Okay. Thank you Kagome."

"You're welcome, Rin. Where do you sleep?"

"I usually sleep on leaves. Why?"

"I have something called a sleeping bag. It's warm and comfortable. Once you're done, I'll help you brush your teeth (clean them), then we'll go to sleep, okay?"

"Sure, okay Kagome. Thank you!" Rin said, finishing her Ramen

"Come with me, Rin" Kagome said, and led Rin to a small spring. She brushed Rin's teeth for her, then her own. Then, she set up camp more officially.

"There you go. Watch how I get in, then you do the same." Kagome got in and Rin followed.

"Please tell Rin – me – a story. Please Kagome? Please?"

"Alright Rin. Here we go…

"Once upon a time, not in the past, but the future, there lived a girl by the name of… Ayumi, and she is a reincarnation, and has a jewel in her belly…" Kagome tells the story of her meeting InuYasha, but with different people, so Rin didn't figure it out.

*after the story ends*

-With SesshoMaru-dono-

_I can sense InuYasha, his bitch, the Taijiya (_A/N: Sorry if I got the spelling wrong!)_, Houshi, the Miko, and Rin. But not Jaken. Anywhere. If he's not watching Rin, then I doubt I'll have the restraint to not kill him this time. But why is the miko so close to Rin? I'd better check it out. It's not that I don't trust her, I just don't trust Rin. If Lords didn't have to be so cold, and unshowing of emotions, then I'd be free to growls at the ground, or even just glare a bit. But __NO__, it's unLord-ish _

SesshoMaru walks into the clearing and sees Rin sleeping upon the miko, a smile on her face. Since demons only need 4 hours or so of sleep, he fell asleep studying the woman's features. He thought _Interesting… She appears to be having a nightmare…_

And with that, the Taiyoukai fell asleep.

A/N: Oh my goodness. I have had zero time, and it took me, just now, more than an hour to type, and I can't even update it… *sighs* The internet isn't working. DAMMIT! I feel so bad. I have not been neglecting you. I hope to type 7 and 8 soon. I will work as fast as I can. See you next time! And, Ms. Cochren, I don't know if you'll read this, but thank you so much. You've been brightening my days, and giving me hope. I'm still a bit hopeless, but I have something to look forward to, and someone to live for. I appreciate that. A lot. See you later everyone!!!

~Ichi Rei 02/22/10


	7. Laughter

Chapter 7: Laughter

A/N: I've had this written since Feb. 14, sorry! School is a handful! I'll update faster, if I can…

The _italics _are thoughts, and the _**bold italics**_ are SesshoMaru's beast-ish thing…

Summary of Chapter 6:

Kikyou says that Kagome simply has to shoot Shippou w/ a purification arrow (his grandparents killed her parents). Then she'd help w/ the well. Kagome cries, and runs into SesshoMaru's forest and sees Rin, alone. She spends the night with Rin, and SesshoMaru senses them and finds them (he's pissed at Jaken…) sleeping. Kagome is having a nightmare, and SesshoMaru falls asleep studying Kagome's features, noting that she is having a nightmare.

[4 hours later]

SesshoMaru woke up then. He knew he had about 3 hours before the miko woke up, and about 5 before Rin woke up.

_Now, what is this? Is this arousal from the miko because of Rin? Definitely not. She is still a virgin, so it can't be about InuYasha (yes, he is two-timing as far as I can tell)… He's mated to another… at least she's not InuYasha's mate, along with the bitch… But what caused her arousal spike?_

He then noticed her mumbling something along the lines of "Sex-y… Floofy… Boony… Lourd of… ze Fluff… MMmmmmm… Yum. You're yummy! I knew ya weren't cold… hirted… Mmmmmmmmmmmm…"

[A/N: Sorry for the… jibberish. I knew what I wanted Kagome to say, and I mumbled it myself. That's about what it sounded like to me. Sorry if that was confusing!]

_WHAT THE FUCK?! Is she talking about me? I mean… yeah, I guess I'm 'Lord of the Fluff', not that I'll ever admit it… but __'Sexy Fluffy Bunny'?__ Wow, that… I'm--- yummy? How could she know that? SHE'S HAVING A FUCKING SEX DREAM ABOUT ME! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MIKO IS SHE? She also said she knew I wasn't cold-hearted. I'm glad SOMEBODY noticed!_

[2 hours later]

SesshoMaru was still studying the miko, when she suddenly awakened, yelling;

"SHIT! Sorry InuBak- I mean Yasha! My fault! I went to bed late, don't push us so hard, 'kay? Wake your bitch up. I'll make the breakfast." She then turns the other way (towards SesshoMaru) and wipes her eyes clear of sleep. "WOAH! Um… Hello SesshoMaru-dono!" She bows deeply, her arousal spiking.

_Why did her arousal spike again… I'm not __that__ sexy!_

"Would you like something to eat?" Kagome asks

"Sure"  
Kagome makes pancakes. She makes ones for a person's likes. "What's your favorite meat?"

"Hn."

"It'll be better if I know…"

"Hn. Fine. Pork and fish." SesshoMaru admitted

Ichi Rei: Fan girls, this is not a proven fact… yet. Perhaps he likes pork Ramen… *grabs pork Ramen from pantry and makes it. Hands to Fluffy*

SesshoMaru: Hn. This SesshoMaru will try no such thing

Ichi Rei: Please? For me?

InuYasha: SURE! I RAMEN!

Kagome: OSUWARI! _Try to steal Fluffy's Ramen..! How __dare__ you!?_

*crash*

SesshoMaru: Fine, but will you leave me alone?

*hands Ramen*

SesshoMaru: This is… Really something!

MokoMoko: I WANT SOME!

SesshoMaru: Shut up and stay on my shoulder!

Fan Girls: AAAH! IT MOVES!!! *squeals*

http://kagomexxxsesshomaru (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Mokomoko-Kawaii-3-104698776

Ichi Rei: And no, we won't leave you alone

InuYasha: What'd I miss?

*silence*

Kagome makes a pancake with bacon in it. She then hands it to SesshoMaru. "Would you like me to prepare it my way? The way my… old village prepares it?"

"Hn."

She took that as a 'yes' and put some of her butter and syrup (there wasn't a lot left, but enough for this morning's breakfast), then cut it up for him (Author is laughing very hard, thus choking on her chocolate. Want any? *hands chocolate*). She hands him pretty blue chopsticks to eat his "MokoMoko-cakes". She hands SesshoMaru his MokoMoko-cakes (there are eight of them).

"What is this, Miko?"

"This is a pancake. I call this specific one 'MokoMoko-cake'. Mokocake for short. It has something called bacon in the pancakes. It's pretty much pork and a weird version of okonomiyaki dough." _I named it 'MokoMoko-cake' just now. So it's not technically lying…_

"Hn."

"Please, SesshoMaru-dono. I know you're an Inu TaiYoukai, but you still eat, don't you?"

"Hn. Fine, Miko, I will. Rin will be waking soon. Please (A/N: Non-canon, sorry, but I _had_ to have him say that) maker her some."

"Sh-sure, SesshoMaru-dono. Let me know if you like it. Please." Kagome added as an afterthought.

_Why is she stuttering in this SesshoMaru's presence? Her arousal is extremely high..! I mean, yes, I'm pretty damn sexy, but she's a miko, I'm a demon! How can a… sexy? __**Oooh, more than that! She's the sexiest thing next to me currently roaming the planet! **__*growls* Shut up! What do you know? __**I'm your true feelings. You love her. **__No, honestly, I don't. HOLY CRAP! This "Moko-cake"…? Is really good. I must have her teach Rin how to make it._ "Miko. It's good. When Rin wakes up, teach her how to make it. It is something this SesshoMaru enjoys. Thank you, Miko." SesshoMaru said, thoroughly stunning Kagome

Kagome continues making Rin's pancakes. She decides on normal pancakes for this batch.

"Mmm… Should Rin tell Sessh….. don….?" Rin mumbles, beginning to wake up. Smelling the [finished] pancakes and sizzling bacon wakes up completely and asks "Kagome? Are you still here?" oblivious to SesshoMaru's presence.

"Yes, Rin, I am. Do you want some pancakes and bacon?"

"What's that?"

"It's something from my time – I mean old village. The bacon is fried pork. It's yummy. Take a plate, please"

"Yes ma'am." Rin said as she took a plate. Rin eats a few bites of her pancakes and bacon. "Oh my fucking God! This is delicious!"

"Rin! Where did you learn that word?!" SesshoMaru and Kagome asked in unison.

"I… I jus…" Rin tried to start

"Rin, was it Jaken?" Kagome asked in a motherly tone.

"Yeh-Yes ma'am."

"Thank you, Rin. I believe SesshoMaru-dono will want to have a chat with Jaken. Please never say that word again. It's a bad word. It shows how non-royal you are. You are Princess of the Western Lands, you should act as such. You don't want to dishonor SesshoMaru-dono, do you?" Kagome said, surprising SesshoMaru, knowing so much about Tai Youkai and their Lord rules. _Who is she?_

_Wow, where did __that__ come from? How did I know that __now__ but not before I said it? Why is SesshoMaru's mouth hanging open?_

"Miko. Woods. Now." SesshoMaru ordered.

SesshoMaru and Kagome walk out of Rin's earshot.

"Miko. How do you know so much about Youkai and Youkai Lords?" SesshoMaru asked harshly

"I – I actually don't know. Is that bad?"

"Immensely." _If I don't mate her, I'll have to kill her __***growl* You know you want to –**__ Shut up! __**Yessir.**_

"SesshoMaru…dono? What will happen?"

"You know too much. The Council will kill you. Even _I_ cannot overrule the Council. I will not tell them. Go back to your mate, and stay away from high ranking demons. Live a happy and long life (A/N: Sesshy just smirked!). Good bye, Kah – Goh- May." He finished saying her name, fighting the smirk that bubbled to his lips. It appeared, and he could just barely fight if off, and he didn't know why. Kagome laughed "So the 'Great Tai Youkai Lord SesshoMaru' does something the Council does not allow." Kagome covered her mouth, wondering again, how she knew that (A/N: remember, her soul is a reincarnation, and in this, Kikyou's soul (now mostly Kagome's soul) was reincarnated before that. So, somewhere along the line, perhaps somebody tai youkai was the original soul, and knew…).

"Since you're already being illegal, don't fight it, and laugh. You need a good laugh. I can tell." And at that point, Rin came to stand in between the two, and Kagome began laughing. Rin joined her.

There was SesshoMaru, trying not to smirk (unsuccessfully), surrounded by laughter for no reason whatsoever. _Oh, to hell with it! I've already smiled…_

SesshoMaru started laughing… for the first time in his 634 years. It sounded slightly hysterical and insane, but otherwise luscious, almost liquidy, musical, alto laughter. A quite high laugh for a man (A/N: This is where the fangirls start smirking, imagining it)

"Wow… SesshoMaru-dono, your laugh is, to put it mildly, beautiful." Kagome said, as she took out her video camera and started to record it.

"This SesshoMaru is wondering what that… _thing_ is…?"

"Just… go ahead and continue laughing. It makes you look WAY sexier than usual, and that's saying something! Oh my Kami! I didn't mean to say that out loud! Sorry SesshoMaru-dono!" She blushed, apologizing.

"No need for the '-dono', Kagome-chan. It's extremely irritating, hearing that day in and day out. Did you mean what you said about _this _SesshoMaru?"

"Same with you, no need for the '-chan'. And Yes… I did. I'd better get back before…. Bye, SesshoMaru."

"Bye"

A/N: Wow… You learned a lot in this chap, huh? Yes, eventually there'll be a lemon, but I can't write it in school or on the bus, as I have been. I could be expelled for writing them. This was 6 notebook pages, all of which were written in school. I'm glad I have a big notebook. There'll be a lemon (not telling whom's) in the 10th chapter. It's already written, and I've been told it's fantastic. Yes, Sesshy did notice her impurity, thus the "go back to your mate". Thank you, Lady Nefertiti, you got me started, and thank you Krystal, you forced me to post it. Good luck on your GED.

I love you all and please continue reading this story.

~Ichi Rei


	8. The Kill, The Steel, The Well

Chapter 8: The Kill, the Steel, the Well

Review: SesshoMaru laughed, and like Kagome's cooking, just dragged out.

[With InuYasha, in the Village]

"Where the hell is Kagome?!" InuYasha said

|Cast except for Kikyou: BAKA! INUBAKA!|

"She said she took a walk." Sango said

"She hasn't been here since early last night!" Inu_Baka_ said

"So, you're allowed to have sex with Kikyou until the break of dawn, and the rest of us are stuck here?! I think not InuBa-Yasha." Miroku shot

"Exactly. I'm glad you understand." InuYasha said, he obviously didn't hear the 'I think not'

"No I-"

"I'll go fetch Kagome." InuYasha interrupted Miroku

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

SesshoMaru silently followed Kagome and sees that she is not InuYasha's wench for sure.

Kagome walks slowly through the woods. She, unwilling to leave SesshoMaru and go back to the Village. _I mean, I __can't__ kill Shippou! He's my kit! My son. The thing I live for. My Shippou._

She arrives at the small clearing and can hear InuYasha calling "Kagome, Kagooooooooooooooome? Kagome Higurashi! Get your ass here now!" That ticked Kagome off.

"OSUWARI!"

*crash*

"What'd you do that for?!" InuBaka yelled to the empty sky

"Osuwari! Get some respect! And to think I wanted to marry you just 2 years ago! UGH!" Kagome yelled, coming into view "You're going to Kouga, and telling him I won't marry him, and to give up _**NOW!**_

InuBaka whimpers and does what Kagome told him. _I'll simply marry Hojo when I seal the well, if I can bear to, anyways._

Kagome walks back to the village and gets Shippou. She prays to every Kagome she knows that Shippou is partly human _**SOMEWHERE**_.

"Kagome? Where are we going? Why did we stop in a clearing? Where is everyone? AH! **Kagome! What are you doing? YOU'LL KILL ME!**" Shippou started crying as Kagome drew her arrow back and aimed.

"Listen, Shippou, I love you. I have to do this. I love you Shippou!" Kagome says as she lets go of her purification arrow.

(A/N: I know Kagome would never actually do that, but… I almost ended in a cliffhanger, but it was too short.)

SesshoMaru runs and jumps in front of the purification arrow. He winks at Kagome as he's turned to a pure white light. He's about to disintegrate, when Kagome grabs onto him and he is simply turned into a human (A/N: http://alexzoe (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Human-Sesshomaru-128126887) thanks to Kagome, but he's weak, and dies almost instantly.

Kagome knew of his sword – Tensaiga – and unsheathed it. She saw the demons of the afterlife, and killed them with Tensaiga. Kagome feels SesshoMaru's pulse, and it gets stronger, and after a few minutes of waiting (and trying to console a shaking fox demon). Kagome puts her hands over SesshoMaru's barely living (human) body and consintrates on demon energy, and prays, and SesshoMaru gets his original demon form back (http://kimikow1 (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Sesshomaru-82531582), though he's unconscious.

[2 hours later, shortly after dawn]

Kagome was still waiting next to SesshoMaru, waiting for him to wake up, after telling Shippou why she was going to purify him. He said he understood perfectly.

SesshoMaru became conscience again. "Why did you shoot your kit?"

"Kikyou said if I shot Shippou, she'd help me open the well to Sango and Miroku. Thank you _so_ much SesshoMaru-kun! You saved my baby!"

"You're baby?"

"Yes. I've adopted him. Now.. Please rest, and feel better. I healed your wounds. Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and I will be in my time. I pray you get well soon." Kagome said. And with that, Kagome left.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Kagome walked into the village, and got Kikyou, Sango, and Miroku. "I tried, and I shot it to him as you said, unsuccessfully, but I did. So, please follow me, Sango and Miroku, gather a bag, your weapons, and Kirara. We're leaving in 30 seconds.

"O…kay?" Sango replied, doing as she asked.

Miroku did the same. Kagome led them to the well, where Kikyou waited.

"Are you ready, KAH-gome?" Kikyou asked, rudely accenting her name

"Yes, how do we do this?" Kagome asked

"You join your hands with mine and pray as hard as you can, and I'll do the majority of the work. When you come back, find another priestess or monk to help you open it again. Hands, please." Kikyou said

"Alright." Kagome said as she joined hands with Kikyou's, over the well. She prayed;

_Kami, oh Kami, please, PLEASE let the demon, SesshoMaru, be mine. I love him to pieces, but he probably would kill me if he found out. But that can't stop me from loving him. Please allow him to be mine. He's so sexy, fluffy, and __so__ much more! I wonder if… PRAY KAGOME! PRAY! Kami, thank you for allowing me to see SesshoMaru so early in the morning. Thank Kami!_

"Okay Kagome" Kikyou snapped

"Thank you Kikyou! Come after me, okay you three?"

"Okay" Shippou, Sango, and Miroku said in unison.

Kagome jumped in the well, wondering if the others will be okay.

A/N: Wow. This might sound a bit finny, as I did most of it in math class. Sorry. I know it's not one of my longer chapters, but this is the perfect place to stop. Thank you for reading this. _**SO MUCH!**_ Moving on, I like criticism, so I can therefore get better. I also like to know who reads my stories. Even if you don't have an account, you can still review!

~Ichi Rei 03/03/10


	9. Home

Chapter 9: Home

A/N: Please don't forget, I don't own InuYasha! Thanks to my beta reader (I finally got around to getting one), Hanyou-Foxgirl, hopefully this will be less confusing. Apparently I had unconsciously been switching from past tense to present and back again. I'm sorry! Thank you Hanyou-Foxgirl!!! All reviews are appreciated, also!!!

Review: Kikyou helped Kagome open the well after she (Kagome) tried to shoot Shippou, but killed SesshoMaru instead by accident. SesshoMaru jumped out in front of Kagome's arrow, to save the kit. Kagome somehow revives SesshoMaru with his Tensaiga before he turns to dust.

---

'_What is this?'_Miroku thought, as he jumped into the well, feeling the pureness. '_Not enough to kill a demon, but enough to make one unconscious...'_

'_This… This pureness! Almost as pure as Mt. Hakurei was… Where __are__ we going? Is __this__ where Kagome lives?__' _Sango questioned.

'_What's this feeling?'_Shippou thought as he passed out.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Kagome waited outside the well for Sango, Shippou, and Miroku.

'_Wait a second… if going through the well makes InuYasha sick, then what'll happen to Shippou?'_

Miroku appeared at the bottom of the well and got up, grabbing the rope ladder, and beginning to climb up it. As he neared the top, Sango appeared. She followed Miroku's lead, climbing up the ladder after him.

Shippou appeared unconscious at the bottom of the well just as Kagome peers over the well's edge.

"OH! Shippou! Oh no! Is he okay? Sango, please get Shippou for me!"

"Oh! Hello Kagome! I didn't see you! Sorry. I think so, I'll get him."

"Thank you, Sango. Miroku, take my hand."

"Oh. Okay." Miroku stuttered slightly as Kagome hoisted him over the well's edge.

Seconds later, Sango's head appeared over the well's edge. "A little… help…? Please…"

"Sorry Sango. I'll take Shippou." Kagome said, waiting a moment, before taking her kit in her arms.

Sango then, with the help of a certain lecherous monk, hoisted herself over the edge. "HENTAI!"* *smack*

"I was simply helping you!"

"Helping my ass!"

Kagome sighed.

"You guys, my time is different than yours. Don't yell or use impure words, please," Kagome said, interrupted their bickering.

"Oh. Okay. Is this the whole world…?" Sango asked, confused.

"Oh, no. This is a building. The oldest building on the grounds, actually. I live on Shrine grounds. My grandfather runs them. Come on, I'll show you around our property."

"Property? What's 'property'?" Miroku asked.

"Property is the part of the world that a specific person, in this case my family, owns." Kagome answered, opening the door well door for them. "First, I'm going to give Shippou to my mother. I'll then show you the inside of the house. Remember, you'll be unfamiliar with almost everything if not all. Alright?"

"Alright," Miroku and Sango said in unison.

Kagome led them to her front door, went inside, kicked her shoes off, and went into the kitchen, where her mother was just about to start dinner

"Mom?"

"KAGOME! YOU'RE HOME! I thought you had died! It's been more than a year!"

"No, Mom, I'm alive and well. We have yet to defeat Naraku, but he's all but disappeared. Please make enough dinner for 3 of my friends," Kagome said

"Sorry. Right now, you're in America getting cancer treatment."

"Not those friends. I meant Sango, Miroku, and my kit, Shippou."

"Okay. Did you finally get the well open? I know you've been meaning to, but…"

"Yeah, I had Kikyou help me. In the process I killed SesshoMaru though, but I revived him with his Tensaiga."

"Oooh, the demon you like… good going. Isn't Kikyou the one who stole InuYasha from you?"

"No, Mom. She simply took him back. I'm the one who stole him, but by accident." Kagome said. She then brought Miroku and Sango, who was holding Shippou, into the room. "Mom, meet Sango, Miroku, and my kit, Shippou."

"They're here now?!" Kagome's mother turned around. "Oh! Hello. Kagome's told me so much about you. Sango, it'll turn out well. I know it will. Miroku, if you stopped groping Sango, I think she'd like you a lot better. You need restraint. And Shippou – where is he?"

"In my arms. The well was so pure it 'knocked' him out. He'll be okay," Sango said.

"May I…?" Kagome's mother said

"Yes," Sango and Kagome said together.

"Don't cook his meat, Mom. I'll be showing Sango and Miroku around. Tell everyone I'm visiting, while I'm still feeling good and that I brought some American friends with me, 'kay?"

"Sh- sure. Don't be long though. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Kay Mom." Kagome said, then turned and explained more in-depth what 'time' was. She then gave them a tour of the house. Explaining what things like lights, faucets, showers, baths, shampoo, and toasters were.

By the time dinnertime rolled around, Sango and Miroku had learned so much, they were quite exhausted.

"Girls! And Miroku! Dinner!" Kagome's mother called, as Souta and Kagome's grandfather, Jii, sat down at the table.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome went down the stairs and sat down as well.

"So _you're_ the lecherous monk and demon slayer? Where's your cat Sango-san?" Jii asked

"OH! (A/N: I forgot, too) Kagome, will you please show me where Kirara is?"

"Sure, I'll get her. You stay here." Kagome said and went to the well.

She got Kirara out of the bottom of the well and came back. "Sorry, here Sango. Tell her she MUST stay in kitten form and that she's _not allowed to expand her size into that of her demon nature _while we're here. Seeing as Miroku, a _real_ monk, is here, why not have him do the prayer?" Kagome suggested.

"Alright."

And Miroku prayed for them.

"Thank you, Miroku." Jii said, but Miroku was already shoveling food down his throat.

"MIROKU! EAT NORMALLY! WE WON'T TAKE IT AWAY FROM YOU!" Kagome yelled.

"Alright, alright." Miroku says, slowing down a lot.

Everyone ate in silence, including Shippou (who's awake), which is unusual.

"Nothing to say? Kagome asks Jii, Souta, and her mother.

Everyone then begins to bombard her with questions, which she answers. This goes on for a few hours, even after everyone's finished.

Afterwards, Kagome teaches Sango how to bathe, while Miroku is kept content.

They all fall asleep before 11, before usual. They were all completely exhausted.

--

A/N: Long time no see. Sorry for the long updates lately, I've had all my chapters (up to a certain point) written for a while, it just takes a long time to type them, and it's very tedious. I hope to update sooner, but… Please drop me a line letting me know how much (or how little) you liked it! Thanks!

~Ichi Rei 3/5/10

* Hentai is equivalent to porn or pervert, but in this case, I meant pervert.


	10. On the Other Side

Chapter 10: On the Other Side

A/N: I planned to have this kawaii pic that I on deviantart shortly after I wrote this chap (ironic)… But I spent **hours** looking for it… I couldn't find it (I forgot to fav it). Oops… Without Hanyou-Foxgirl, you would have no [edited] version. I know I put up the original, but… Thanks!

~In the Feudal Era~

SesshoMaru paced around, sat in front of, sat on, and tapped, the well. He decided that this woman was strange, and he like it. She accidentally killed him, and she picked up Tensaiga, mastered it instantly, and revived him. He couldn't even do that! He'll never understand why she did so, but he decided to wait patiently outside the well, where he scent disappeared, outside the well. It wasn't going well (A/N: The patiently part)

_If she's nice enough, and outright good enough for me, _SesshoMaru thought, ,_then I'll mate her._

**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

_You heard me._

**She's a HUMAN miko!**

_I care why?_

**HUMAN!!!**

_I love her._

**What the hell?!**

_You're just the thoughts I __should__ be thinking, not my __real__ thoughts. Good bye._

**HMPH!**

*Cue the crickets*

_Wow. (Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow)_

_It's quiet (it-it-it-it…)_

[With Kikyou]

'_Where is InuYasha? I mean, did he go and – no. He wouldn't. He knows I would kill him. I wonder… Did he just go to try to find Naraku again? Ugh. Well, I might as well enjoy nature…'_

Kikyou sat down, day dreaming about what her REAL husband would be like if InuYasha didn't know her secret and vice versa….

[2 ½ hours later]

A man walks into the small clearing, wondering why Naraku put him up to this. He may be Naraku's incarnation, made to seduce, but why not the living miko? *sigh* "Hello. My name is Jacob. I am from a small village far east from here. A land you've never seen." He said his lie well, though he looked like a foreigner, as his skin is a shiny tan, and he has long black braided hair. "Your name is…?"

"Ki-Kikyou." Kikyou stuttered '_Did the Kami's send the man I was dreaming of? He's exactly like the guy I was daydreaming about..!_ _I'm so glad that over time my body became real skin, still bones of clay, but flesh body, and liquid inside of me. KAMI I'M LUCKY!!!'_

"That's nice. I can't stay for long, and I don't know how happy the one who knows my secret will allow will be, or how long she will allow me to stay. I hope you're in the same predicament? You're the woman of my dreams. I'd love to make some REAL love once in my life. Would you like to?" Jacob asked hoping for a false assumption

"Well yes, but-"

"Then let's go."

"Okay but-"

"But what?"

"We don't know each other" '_Wow. That's lame…' _Kikyou thought.

Jacob tried to get Kikyou to come willingly. He tried for 15 minutes. He said "Screw this!" and grabbed Kikyou's arms and swung her up onto his back. He began running – he ran very quickly – and they soon ended up in a cave, that had 8 candles lit inside of it.

At that point, Jacob turned his seduction charm back on. He could tell she wanted it, yet she resisted. Once he realized that, he just ripped her clothes of her body and threw her on the ground. "STAY!" He commanded, as he took his own clothes off, lying them in a corner. He ordered "Briana. Start playing your music. Now!"

"Yessir" Briana bowed and began to play her drums. The sound was obviously meant to seduce, it was absolutely beautiful, intriguing, mystifying, it made you feel good. It started soft, then got louder, than soft again.

Of course, Kikyou ignored it.

After ½ an hour of this, he said "It's not working. Stop."

"Yes, Master" Briana bowed, and stayed like that.

"Seeing as you're resisting, I'll do what I want." Jacob said as he sat down.

"Suck."

"No."

"I said SUCK!"

"Ugh. Whatever." And she did. Until he cummed. Twice. He made her swallow it. This took all of 20 minutes, and she got impatient. She wanted badly to bite him in half.

Jacob forced Kikyou in her back, and thrust a finger into her. "OW, Dammit!" Kikyou yelled. He continued to add fingers, and her silence continued. In anger, he thrust his entire fist into her. She wasn't expecting it, and screamed.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You're still not wet at all. You have a lot of will power, don't you?"

Jacob started to massage her. She began to moan, and she couldn't help it. Once she realized she was, she used all of her willpower to not give him what he wanted.

He did everything Naraku had taught him how to, and nothing. So, he gave up on getting her wet. _It's her pain…_

He pushed her back onto the ground and forced her legs open again. She resisted. A lot. Never had he seen a woman fight so, not even when the said woman was in danger. He was strong enough, though, to hold her down.

He opened her legs further and thrust into her. There was a sharp tearing, then a lot of blood around them. Then there was an ear-shattering scream.

Jacob ignored it and thrust in and out of her, slowly at first, then faster, harder, Kikyou's screams got louder…

Briana was now going around the circle of candles and extinguishing all but the two at her master's head. Once she finished, she began dancing in a circle, beginning to giggle.

Jacob continued to pound, over and over again into Kikyou, who'd become pretty numb by this point. She stopped screaming.

Briana's giggles turned into quiet laughter, gradually getting louder and louder. After Jacob cummed, Briana's laughter turned into hysterical laughter. She continued laughing until— well, she continued laughing.

Jacob pulled out of a bleeding (and broken) Kikyou. He got up, saying "Meet the one who knows my secret." While presenting his still laughing Briana. He then made love to her, all the while Briana's laughter never once subsided.

When he was done, he helped a still laughing Briana into her clothes and then got into his own. They left the cave, never once looking back. Only then did Briana stop laughing.

Kikyou knew she was dying. It wasn't so bad the last time, but she hadn't sinned then. She has sinned this time. Her vagina was torn and her insides were bleeding badly. She had only minutes left.

Her last words would be good. "I love you…. Kaede"

And with that, Kikyou passed into the afterlife. She was in a lot of pain.

Who knows where she went…?

[With Jacob and Briana]

Briana started laughing, and Jacob, knowing what just happened, joined in. _Naraku'll reward me for sure for killing InuYasha's bitch._

They continued to laugh until they got to Naraku's castle.

A/N: This part was dedicated to Briana, whom is one of my close friends. I didn't plan for her and Jacob (based on Jake from Twilight) to have sex, but it seemed right. But you gave me the idea, Briana, so I named your idea after you, even though you were only joking around.

This seemed to be the most painful way to make Kikyou die. I, personally, hate her.

This was my first complete rape lemon without help (excluding my beta reader, Hanyou-Foxgirl).

~Ichi Rei 03/05/10


	11. What's a Bathroom?

Chapter 11: What's a bathroom?

A/N: Kikyou's dead, Kagome's friends (Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou are with her in modern-day Tokyo, long story short. There is so much information, not enough time. Sorry about forgetting about Kirara in chapter 9…

There was too much dialogue I wanted to do in chap 9, so I had to cut a lot out, but you can probably guess what was actually said. Did you guys (and girls alike) enjoy the way Kikyou died?

Beta'd By Hanyou-Foxgirl

"What's this? And this? What's that say? What's it mean? Can I try it? That's fast! Is it a demon or something?" was said infinite times by Sango, Shippou, and Miroku.

Somehow, Kagome managed to keep from snapping until Shippou asked for an iPod. "NO! I don't mind getting you little things, but that's too expensive!"

"What's ex-pen-sive?"

"It doesn't matter, you're not getting it."

They spent the day – 8 am to 8 pm – walking around Tokyo. First, they bought new clothes for them, then they did almost every main thing in the city. Or so Kagome thought.

They were walking in the Tokyo Central Mall, passing a bathroom.

"Kagome, what's that?" Three voices rang out

Kagome face palmed herself. "A bathroom. It's like a bush (A/N: *hysterical laughter* Well… If you need to go, go in a bush instead of a bathroom! Jk/jk. :D). Do you have to go?"

"Yes" Three voices rang out again.

"Hmmm… Sir? My friend, Miroku-kun is from the Nagano reservation and doesn't know how to use the facilities. Could you please show him?" Kagome asked to a random man.

"Ummm… Sure?" The man replied.

"Thank you"

The man led Miroku into the men's bathroom, and Kagome led Sango and Shippou into the women's. They went into the large handicapped stall, and Kagome showed them how to… Do their business. They (Sango and Shippou) did as they were asked, then came screams of terror from all the women in the room.

"Miroku." Sango and Kagome said, as an explanation.

Kagome then rushed out and told Miroku "No! Get your perverted butt out of here!" and she pushed him out the door.

"You do this" Kagome turned on the sink "then do this" she squirted soap on her hands and rubbed them together for 45 seconds. "Then you rinse your hands off really well" Kagome showed them, "then wave your hand in front of here" she waved her hand, "and then take some of the paper. It's a towel made out of paper. You dry your hands on it, then put it in this thing. It's a trash can." Kagome said, drying her hands. She then helped Shippou.

It was a rather entertaining sight to see.

They went through the door and thanked the man.

The four of them wandered, buying things, experimenting (A/N: Minds out the gutter. *mutters: Pervs*), tasting, seeing, and experiencing many things for the first time.

Kagome looked at her watch after a while, and noticed it was 6:30. _Crap! If we don't leave now, we'll miss dinner! _"Let's go, unless you want to miss dinner, that is."

"No thanks," The three said.

They then left the mall and walked back to the shrine. As they neared, Shippou said "Kagome, why does it smell funny, kind of like smoke? It's making me nauseous…"

"It's… pollution, from leaving Ramen cups on the ground, along with water bottles, bags, and things like that (cars included). I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do about it. When do you want to go back to your time?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Whenever you want, I suppose. We don't care, we got to see what you and _InuBaka_ were always talking about. When do _you_ want to go back to our time?" Sango replied, in turn asking a question.

"When you three have been on a roller coaster. We're going tomorrow, then you can stay as long as you want. Please, come in" Kagome said, gesturing towards the open door.

[The Next Day]

"Miroku, people will be screaming, but there will be no danger. No Kazaana. Shippou, no magic or foxfire. Sango, leave all of your demon slayer stuff (A/N: i.e. mask, costume, poison, katana, Hiraiokotsu, etc.) here." Kagome gestured to her bed.

"Oh, okay." Sango said, as Shippou and Miroku exchanged a nervous glance.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

They left the shrine and arrived at the amusement park near Tokyo. Sango was nervous about having so many beautiful women near Miroku… She doesn't have anything painful to hit him with.

Kagome led them right to the largest roller coaster in the park that would let a small child (height-wise) ride. They heard the screaming and Kagome held Miroku's left while Sango held Miroku's right. "No Kazaana!" Kagome whisper-yelled.

"Oh. Sorry"

"It's okay… We have 3 hours to wait, so I'll teach you some hand games." Kagome declared.

And teach them hand games she did. For 3 hours straight.

They finally arrived at the cars. Kagome shouted them directions.

"Do exactly as the people in uniform say! Nobody's in danger! No Kazaana! No getting out of your seats!" Kagome shouted behind her. "Shippou, I'm staying right here. Don't worry. It'll be scary, but trust me, you're safe."

And with that, the roller coaster started.

[At 6 PM – Dinner Table]

"I heard you took those three," Ms. (A/N: Mizz) Higurashi gestured towards Shippou, Miroku, and Sango "on a roller coaster."

"Every roller coaster in the park, actually. They were really freaked out. After they lived through it, we did it again, and went on some other ones. They started liking them quite a bit. I'm going to have to take them back (A/N: to their own time)… I don't think they'll be thrilled to go back, but…"

"Yes, I see. I'll make you all some Bento boxes. We'll have a picnic in the gardens (A/N: on the Imperial Grounds)."

"Thanks Mom!"

[Next day at Imperial Gardens]

"Kagome? I've been to a very similar place in my time." Miroku said questioningly.

"Yes, this is where Japan's emperor used to live in your time."

The 8 of them (including Kirara) ate with small talk surrounding them.

"Soo… We're leaving tomorrow?" Sango asked

"Yes. I'm sorry but it's been three days, and… We'll leave shortly after lunch, okay? Tomorrow, I mean. We'll pack tonight, have some fun (A/N: *coughpervscough*), then bedtime." Kagome replied.

"Oh… Alright."

"Cummon! We're done, and it's almost four. We don't want to get stuck in traffic…!" Jii said

"Hurry! Let's go!" Ms. Higurashi said.

"Sango, do you feel that?" Miroku asked, alarmed.

"Yes, it's old, though. Strong, but old."

"Do you sense it Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Hmmm… Yes, I do. I think it's…" Kagome gasped "Naraku's aura!"

---

A/N: While I was writing the bathroom part, I accidentally had Miroku go with the man **and** Kagome by accident. Contradicting myself isn't the best idea I've ever had. Oops… :D I said 'tree' instead of 'three' often, also. I'm going senile… :D You pervs out there… I'm one of them, 'kay? Otherwise I probably wouldn't have caught the hidden meanings. Whoops… oO_Oo

No, I didn't forget my original plotline. All in due time… I have a general plot laid out, though, I have to admit, I _did_ get quite caught up in the sub-plot. I guess the beginning part is a sub-plot… Whoops.

I got writer's block so many times this chapter…! I'll try to start updating quicker, but without my computer… I still am not completely sure as to where this plot is going… I know how it's going to end, but not the Naraku thing…

Thank you for reading! PLEASE CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW!!! I'M BEGGING!!! I would promise you a quicker update, but that depends on my mind flow and my parents (and schoolwork… Cut me some slack, 'kay? I'm 13, I have a lot to do! I just got done with my state tests! And I need AR points… ). I will update when I am able, though. REVIEW!!!!!

~Ichi Rei 03/20/10


	12. A Big Jumble of Things

Chapter 12: A Big Jumble of Things

A/N: My mom found out about this fic, so I don't know how much longer she'll allow me to update. I will when I can, nonetheless. My apologies. I will NOT abandon this fic, EVER!!!

I was a bit sadistic about Kikyou's death. I noticed that while going back and reading that chapter. Please realize I held (and still hold) a deep grudge towards Kikyou. I'd love to hear how you thing I did. On to the next chapter~!

[In the Feudal Era]

SesshoMaru, still waiting for Kagome, and was getting (even more) impatient.

_Why is she taking so long? Where is she? If the miko when and got herself killed, I'll.._

**What? Kill her? You can't kill a dead person.**

_Yes, I know. She just better be alive._

[Kagome's Bedroom]

"What do we do now?" Shippou asked.

"Well, now that we know where he is, we have to kill him." Kagome answered.

"Yes, I see. When do we leave?" Sango asked

"Well, we'll pack up and leave as soon as possible. Is that okay?" Kagome asked.

"Of course" Miroku said. "We can leave when the 'clock' thing 'goes off'."

"Okay. Let's start preparing." Kagome said, grabbing her big yellow bag.

[With InuYasha – Feudal Era]

_I think it's time to head back. Kikyou won't be happy that I left… If only, if only…_

InuYasha walks back to the village. He can smell that she went into the forest, to the clearing (for quite a while at that), then to a cave.

A/N: I finally got over my writer's block. I think. I also lost my notebook for some time. Heh heh… I also sorta have a lot of schoolwork lately. I have had NO time, anyways…

Did I tell you I don't have internet, so I have to go to the library to upload. My apologies.

I know it's short, but…

With love, Ichi Rei 04/09/10


	13. Unnamed

Chapter 13:

A/N: Hello again! You guys must hate me for the beautiful cliffy :D HAH!

[With InuYasha in the Cave]

_ What is that smell? I smell Kikyou – sort of. _"Kikyou? Kikyou-sama?"

Then he sighted her body, if that's what you could call it.

InuYasha was staring at her cold, dead, naked form. _Is that her? No way…_(http://nicksblog (dot) net/blog/Kikyo (dot) jpg) (A/N: That's the best pic I could find. Sorry.)

InuYasha is staring at her bloody, ripped, mangled, dead, cold form lying uncovered on the ground. "HAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHA!" and InuYasha cannot stop laughing at Kikyou's body.

"Ye laughing at her yet ye lover her? I think not. What did she know about ye to have her be yer lover? What did ye know about her so she did not separate (A/N: or kill) ye?"

"Shut up you old hag! I ain't got nothing to do with you anymore!" InuYasha didn't answer the questions aloud.

_No, I didn't love __**Kikyou**__, but she knew I was a girl and a boy (boy bottom and girl… Top.). I knew that she hated being a priestess and never wanted to be one, and the fact that she purposely shot Kaede in the right eye._

InuYasha: Why am I an it?

Ichi Rei: You always have been… Care to look?

InuYasha: *looks* AHHHH!

Ichi Rei: Exactly

Sarah (K): Does this play any significant role in the plot?

Ichi Rei: Uhhh… *looks around* Noo… Not yet, at least… Heh… I'm sure I'll come up with something, though.

[With Kagome, 8 AM]

"Bye, Mom! I love you! Stay safe! I'm leaving Shippou here, because we're going to defeat Naraku, once and for all. It'll be too dangerous for a small kitsune like him to be there, plus he won't be much help. Okay, Mom? Miroku, help me please." Kagome said

"Sure, Kagome-chan." The two held hands and chanted what Kikyou had said.

There was a mysterious light emanating from the well, and Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Kagome jumped in.

[SesshoMaru]

SesshoMaru continued to pace around the well, wondering when Kagome was coming back, when he smelled something. Or rather some_one._

_ This smell…! It's my Kagome!_

_**Your**__** Kagome?**_

___Stay out of this._

_**Only if you do…**_

___Hn._

"SesshoMaru?" Kagome asked, surprised

"Hn."

"We… uh… Know where… uh… Nara – ku is…" Kagome said as she passed out.

SesshoMaru quickly caught her. He picked her up and walked into Kaede's village.

"DEMON! Ye put Kagome-sama down this instant!" Kaede yelled, notching an arrow

"_This _SesshoMaru will do nothing of the sort. Where's the village healer?"

"In front of ye. Bring her to the hut, I'll see what's wrong with her."

"Hn."

[Sango and Miroku]

Sango and Miroku awoke in the well, with Kirara licking their faces.

*Yawn*

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked Miroku

"She's in… Kaede's village, with a very powerful, invincible (A/N: sexy) demon."

"AHHH! Let's go!" Sango yelled, jumping out of the well

Sango and Miroku (A/N: Kirara included) ran into the village, into the hut they (A/N: Miroku) sensed Kagome (and the big, bad demon :►) inside.

They jumped into the hut, weapons at ready, but lowered them immediately. They saw SesshoMaru tending to a passed out (and feverish) Kagome.

SesshoMaru growled, remembering what Kaede had shown him.

"What happened?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I do not know. She told me she knew where Naraku was, then passed out."

"Oh." _A… Talkative SesshoMaru? Why is he here anyways?_ Sango thought

"Uhh…." Kagome moaned "My body's on… fire" She panted

"Shh…. Kagome-sama, it's okay. You'll be fine, shh… Rinki, it's okay. Rinki, shhh…." SesshoMaru comforted (A/N: or rather cooed to) her

"Su - Sessh… Ma… Ru? What… do… ing… here?"

"Never you mind Rinki. Just rest up, okay?"

InuYasha burst into the hut, sensing (or rather, smelling) his half-brother.

"Hey! Get your hand (A/N: He only has one. For now… :D) off my mate!" He yelled to SesshoMaru

"Osuwari" Kagome choked out

*shmutchsh*

"How dare you, Wench! I'm your fucking mate and I-" InuYasha was cut off by SesshoMaru, who picked him up by his doggy ears and threw him east.

"Rinki? Do you mind if I kill him?"

"Pl… ease… Don't. Stay… With me…"

"Alright. If he does it again, I'll kill him though, okay?"

"mmm…"

And with that, Kagome fell asleep and had the most peaceful dreams since she was raped by Naraku.

A/N: Notice that Kagome heard SesshoMaru said more than "Hn." And "It is your turn to die, _Little Brother_". :D

Nice, huh… I have some time today in 3rd, so I'm writing. I also had some time in 2nd and Homebase. I'll update ASAP, okay?

Heh… If you want a character (for you) just let me know, thanks!

REVIEW!

~Ichi Rei 05/13/10

who picked him up by his doggy ears


	14. Out of the Well

Chapter 14: Out of the Well

A/N: This chap is why Kagome passed out. I figured it'd be easier for you to understand than me telling you. If I'm wrong, sorry. Today I got a very rude, cruel review. That fic (it was "Perhaps this is What Really Happened at Isle Esme") might have not been great, but… Anyways, This chap is more or less filler, but I may find a use for it. OCs are welcome suggestions!

_Why do I feel so empty? I only feel this way when Kikyou-pot (:►) is and…_

Seven glowing orbs (only Mikos and Monks can see) approachered her. They looked broken and menacing

_Kikyou! It's her soul! She must be dead! *does a jig*_

Kagome opens her arms wide, to accept the rest of her soul.

She absorbed them and got extremely cold, feverish, sick, and light headed.

"Oh!" She moaned, then SesshoMaru saw her.

_I have to tell him Naraku's here and I know where! Preferably __before __I pass out…_

"SesshoMaru?"

"Hn."

"We… Uh… Know where… Uh… Nara – ku is…"

Then she passed out

She woke up in SesshoMaru's arm and was put down. Then she passed out again

"Uhh… My body's on fire…" Kagome panted

"Shh… Kagome-sama, it's okay. You'll be fine, shh… Rinki, it's okay. Rinki, shh…" SesshoMaru comforted (or rather cooed)

"Su – Sessh… Ma… Ru? What… do… ng… here?" _Why is he calling me cold[-hearted] and cruel child? Did the COLD, __NO__ hearted __**SesshoMaru**__ nickname a human miko like me?_

"Never you mind, Rinki. Just rest up, okay?"

InuYasha blasted through the doorway

"HEY! Get your hand off my mate!"

_Oh. His hand is on me, stroking me (A/N: Pervs! Her head!) Ah…_

"Osuwari"

SesshoMaru picked InuYasha up and threw him outside.

"Rinki? Do you mind if I kill him?"

"Pl… ease… Don't. Stay… With me…"

"Alright. If he does it again, I'll kill him though. Okay?"

"mmmm…" And she passed out again.

A/N: I wrote this is Language Arts and Social Studies. I even got to text in the former! Woohoo! So… Tired… Zzzzzz… Rinki means cold-hearted child, and he named Kags that cuz Sessh likes her, and he thinks that she's cold-hearted and ruthless (or rather from what he's seen of her). :►

~Ichi Rei 05/13/10 1:50 PM


	15. The Healing Ish

Chapter 15: The Healing… Ish

Kagome woke up feeling worse than before. SesshoMaru sat, attentive, at alert, next to Kagome, cooling her forehead

"I… Feel horrible" Kagome croaked

"It's alright. I'll get Kaede-dono, I'll be right back."

"Unghh…." Kagome moaned in pain.

"Sorry. I was collecting herbs. Excuse, SesshoMaru-sama (A/N: Yes, you are missing something; Kaede and SesshoMaru respect each other for helping Kags). Thank you." Kaede said, pushing past SesshoMaru (who's in the door way).

Kaede sat down next to Kagome and fed her some herbs (that had been purified).

Kagome gagged, because of the taste.

"Rinki, it'll make you feel better."

"Okay" and she drank/ate the rest of the purified herbs. She felt almost instantly better. She stood up and almost fell down, but SesshoMaru caught her.

"Watch it, Rinki. I'll take you for a walk (A/N: I was going to put a lemon, but then…) if you want out so badly." SesshoMaru said

"Okay…" Kagome said warily

SesshoMaru picked her up [completely] and carried her west on his cloud (A/N: LUCKY~!).

"Oh! SesshoMaru! First, before anything, we have to defeat Naraku. I now where he is!"

"Hn." But he turned around and took her to the well.

A/N: I was going to stop here, but I value my life, and it's not very long… Heh… :►

So Kagome told everyone (including InuYasha), who still wanted to mate her) about Naraku, so they prepared to fight. Kagome had brought her map to the Feudal Era, so she can find Naraku, who's in the [modern day] Imperial Castle.

A/N: That wasn't much longer, was it… Well, it was short and filler-ish, but no matter. I don't have time to type this until the weekend (Sat) or 20th (Thurs). I have a dance tonight, so I don't know…

~Ichi Rei 05/14/10 11:42 AM


	16. On The Way

Chapter 16: On the Way

InuYasha leads, while Sango and Miroku are following behind, Shippou behind them, and SesshoMaru and Kagome in the back.

"Why did you come along, SesshoMaru?" Kagome asked.

"I do not need to answer a lowlife like yourself."

"Hn." Kagome mocked.

SesshoMaru raised an eyebrow.

"You done mocking _This _SesshoMaru?" Kagome asked, perfectly mocking him (A/N: a.k.a. her voice sounded like his).

"Yeah, why _did_ you come?" asked the 'blonde' InuYasha.

"I do not need to answer, _**Little Brother**_" SesshoMaru glared.

"What's that? I sense a jewel shard!" Kagome yelled.

"What? Where?" InuYasha growled.

"Umm… To the right, in front of us."

"Tetsuseiga!"

"OSUWARI!"

*shcruntchm*

"DAMMIT KAGOME!"

"It's pure. She's good. OH! She's hurt!" Kagome gasped, running up to the woman. "Hello. I'm Higurashi Kagome. Just call me Kagome. I'll heal you. Don't move, please." Kagome soothed the woman. "Shippou, my first aid kit, please."

"Yes'm" Shippou answered, handing Kagome said first aid kit.

"Thank you, Shippou."

"You're welcome Okaa-san."

Kagome took the first aid kit and helped bandage the woman up, giving her some numbing herbs to help ease the pain.

"Thank… you," The woman said.

"No problem. Just rest up, please." Kagome said.

"All… right" The woman rasped, closing her eyes, falling asleep.

"Well… It's twilight, so I guess we can set camp up for the night," Kagome spoke, looking up at the darkening sky.

"NO! We still have time!" InuYasha yelled.

Miroku: What _is_ it with Inu-no-baka and his 'we still have time' when really there's no time left in the day?

Me: I think it's because he thinks of himself closer to human when he can't actually see darkness until 3 or 4 hours after humans.

Kouga: When am I in here?

Me: Do you still have your shards?

Kouga: Hell yeah!

Me: Then the next chapter or two.

Kagome: When do you plan on having me and SesshoMaru together?

Me: All in due time, my dear. But remember; you're tortured every day, remembering what NARAKU did to you.

Sango: What about the fact that *bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep*

Me: Watch it, we don't want spoilers in here! Later in the story, okay?

Sango: Fine…

Miroku: Where am I?

Me: Get your hand away from – PERVERT! *smack*

Sango: MIROKU!

Miroku: Old habits die hard. Sorry, my dear Sango

Me: SHUT UP AND LET THEM READ!

All: YES'M!

*silence*

Me: Thank you!

"Osuwari!"

*Schpuntch*

Everyone helped to set up camp. Once it was done, Kagome started cooking curry. She made two batches; one sweet and one normal (spicy). The sweet was for InuYasha and SesshoMaru, whose taste buds can taste even the faintest things strongly.

"Miko, what _is_ that smell?" _It smells delicious! Mmm! _SesshoMaru thought.

"Umm… It's dinner; called curry. It's spicy, so I always make a sweeter version for youkai who eat with us (A/N: including you, Kouga. You tend to eat with them sometimes)." Kagome explained.

"Oh."

Kagome put the curry in bowls. "SesshoMaru-dono and InuYasha, here's your food."

InuYasha ran up and grabbed his bowl and started eating (more like inhaling). "OW! Owowowowowowow! HOT! Kag'me! (his tongue sticking out) Why'v it schpicey? I WAN RAM'N!"

"Why do I **slave** over a **hot** fire for 90 minutes when all you do is complain? Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" Kagome panted.

_**Wow **_SesshoMaru thought

"No dinner for you then!" Kagome yelled into the InuYasha-shaped hole.

SesshoMaru ate his sweetened curry in a thoughtful silence. _This is… The perfect combination of sweet and spicy. She's such a perfect mate!_

_**She is not your mate!**_

_Yet._

_**True…**_

"Miko. Follow me." SesshoMaru demanded.

"DON'T! He'll kill you!" InuYasha yelled from the hole (laugh).

"Sure, sure. I'm soo worthy enough to be killed my such a high demon lord's hand… I'm following, SesshoMaru." Kagome said (to Sessh)

SesshoMaru and Kagome walked out of earshot. "Miko-

"Kagome."

"Alright, _Kagome_, that…Curry, as you call it is… Well… Fantastic! That's… You'll have to teach my cooks how to make it!" SesshoMaru said

"Well… Okay. I guess so."

"Another thing you should know… (A/N: blurs)

A/N: I had planned to tell you what I blurred (and bleeped) was, but I thought I'd torture those of you who ACTUALLY READ this fic. Thanks for reading. IT'D BE NICE IF EVERY NOW AND AGAIN SOMEONE WOULD GIVE ME SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM or AT LEAST AN 'I liked it' or 'I hated it' and/or why! UGH! How about this… If I don't get 5 reviews for this chapter, you'll never find out WHAT the blur/bleeps were. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! :D So, review!

Thank you Krystal, Anisa (you're still a role model to me), Anastasia, Wolf, Cat, Butterfly, and a few others. THANK YOU SOO MUCH! For those of you in my school, Melanee, Krystal, Lylianna, Katelyn O., Briana L., and whomever is in my school and read it; THANK YOU!

Thank you, RosyPaths, for commenting on every single chapter! I appreciate the critques! :D Oh, I guess I waver between 'SesshoMaru' and 'SesshouMaru'. I guess it depends on the day… Sorry. When I have more time, I'll fix them all to one way or the other. I'm packing to go out of state for the next 2 months. :D I'll still upload. I hope.

~Ichi Rei 05/17/10 2:12PM


	17. The Unknown

Chapter 17: The Unknown

*EDITED VERSION* Thank you Hanyou-Foxgirl!

A/N: Okay, so you finally got 5 reviews for Chapter 16 (plus another one)! So, here is Chapter Seventeen. I'm glad to know that people other than my friends read this… It makes me feel fuzzy, so I feel I should list those six people who reviewed, in the order they reviewed

1 Kumiko Shimizu Emi Koi

Noodles

Wolf

Lucha 777

So there you are! Make sure to thank 1, 3, 4, and 5. They have accounts… So you (and I, if I get done typing this anytime soon) can message them and thank them.

If I haven't already, thank you to those mentioned above (I went through a whole bout of copying and pasting your names to do that, I'm not doing that again)! You're the reason why you're getting your chapter… And if I said you needed 10, I'm happy with 6, so d:

It may have been completely and obviously obvious, but I don't know. I haven't had time to read over what I've written, so I'm sorry if it was completely and utterly obvious..

So here's Chapter 17…!

[With Sango – In Hot Springs]

How do I tell Miroku? I mean, we have to fight tomorrow. I don't want to risk it… I mean, it's our child… and I just… The… If I fight, he'll see. I am four months along, after all… Thank Kami for loose clothing!

*rustle*

"Who's there?" Sango asked, grabbing her Hairaikotsu.

"Sango, calm down, it's me; we need to talk. Now." Kagome said, stripping and stepping into the hot springs.

"Um… What about?" Sango asked, casually covering her stomach.

"Your pregnancy."

"Um… What pregnancy?"

"Cut the crap. SesshoMaru has a keen sense of smell." Kagome answered.

"Oh. Okay."

"How far along are you?"

"Four months or so."

"Okayl I'll help you. You cannot fight tomorrow. I'll have SesshoMaru take you to his castle, okay?" Kagome offered.

"How can you trust a demon?" Sango questioned.

"Just… Please, trust me."

"Okay. Will he get back in time?" Sango asked worriedly, knowing he was the only dependable strong person in their group, no offense to Miroku

.

SesshoMaru had listened to the whole conversation and waited for Sango to come over to him.

Kagome walked up "Is it-"

"Yes. Where is she? Tell her to be ready in 5 minutes."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks!" Kagome kissed his cheek.

SesshoMaru's whole face became red (mostly internally, a bit visibly) "Um… You're welcome?"

SesshoMaru picked Sango up and flew on his cloud to his castle (getting there in 2 hours or so). He told his servants about her, her predicament, etc. Then he flew back to where camp was set up.

When he got back, he laid down next to Kagome and fell asleep. Since he only needs four hours of sleep, he figured he'd be up before InuYasha, who needs six.

A/N: I know Sango was a bit OOC with her 'Um' s and whatnot… But she is pregnant, so that alone is very unlike her (I've only read the first 48 volumes; so that's what I'm going on). :/ Yeah. Sorry, but most women are 'OOC' when they're pregnant, are they not?

Kagome is oblivious to the fact that Sesshy overheard their conversation… Or does she just assume he was eavesdropping…? I don't know what she thinks, but either she's ignorant or very trustful… Being the writer, I should know stuff like that… Heh heh…

Just for laughs, I thought I'd tell you what I did… I almost had Sango carry Sessh… *laugh* Whoops…

While I was typing, it occurred to me, If Sessh needs 4, Inu needs 6, and Kags needs 8, then wouldn't Inu be up the same time as InuYasha…? I had imagined them going to sleep before Sessh left… I just edited in my head. They've all been asleep an hour. Better?

Oh, I've noticed I waver between SesshoMaru and SesshouMaru. I'm sticking with SesshoMaru, so as to make it less confusing to anyone and everyone… Heh… Sorry… If I ever remember, and go home (I'm on my grandparent's computer), I'll fix it. d:

This is my original A/N in my notebook;

A/N: I had some free time in most of my classes. Here's my schedule this week;

Tues – Bedroxx

Wed – Promotion Practice

Thurs – Promotion

Fri – Sedona

Sat – Sedona

Sun – SLEEP and clean room

So, I think I'll have a bit of time this week to get a good lemon soon. :► The bell is about to ring, so I gotta go. See you soon!

(in big letters) REVIEW!

~Ichi Rei 05/17/10 2:12 PM

But I thought it was a bit long winded and I won't be getting a lemon in.. Oh wait… After the one next chapter, there won't be one for a long while… lol… Okay, well I'm leaving for Alex Bay tomorrow at, like, 7 AM, and I will have internet access, but at the maximum, to post a chap and check my Facebook and e-mail. That's the extent of it. I will have to type before I turn the internet on, because it's a laptop with Wifi, so yeah. Please review! Thanks!

~Ichi Rei 06/29/10 4:42 PM (NY time)


	18. Chiha, Caleb, and Children

Chapter 18: Chiha, Caleb, and Children

A/N: Lemon this chapter… And I suppose this is my first lemon in this story… Okay… Let me know how I did… I did my best, though… Actually… The story wrote itself… I just wrote what it wanted… Here you go;

Kagome woke that morning worried, not only for Sango, but SesshoMaru, Shippou, and Kouga as well. She didn't want anyone hurt or killed.

"KAGOME! Get your ass up now!" InuYasha yelled.

Kagome sighed. "Osuwari."

"I tried to stop him. My apologies." A sexy, silky, appealing voice said.

"Oh! SesshoMaru!" Kagome said, surprised.

"Yes, I'm back. The Taijiya is fine. She will be taken care of."

"Why did she leave?" Miroku asked.

*silence*

"What?"

"…Sango will tell you later." Kagome said cautiously.

"nngh…" A female moaned, wakening.

"Oh! Are you awake, woman?" Kagome asked the jewel shard woman

"…Yes. I feel a lot better, too. I'll be fine by the time the sun is above us. I can sense you're good, pure. I trust you, and almost everyone. The Hentai Monk and the Hanyou I do not. My name is Chiha (Blood Tooth), I am a seer of souls. The inner light is present."

"Oh. Okay. Why do you have a jewel shard in your breast?" Kagome asked.

"Umm… Well… It intensifies my power."

"I'm sorry, but we need to take it. It belongs to me. I sorta shattered it a couple-few years ago. Heh…" Kagome blushed, looking at her shoes.

"Oh, I see. I give you my word; I'll give it back after your battle. It'll be hard and deadly enough. I'm helping you and only I know how to properly use it."

"…Alright, Chiha-chan" Kagome said "Please rest now."

"Of course, Kagome-chan" Chiha said.

Chiha then fell asleep..

A/N: I was tempted to put "(me. Duh!)" at the end of "A sexy, silky, appealing voice said. Then I thought about putting "(I'm not Sessh!)" after ""Oh! SesshoMaru!" Kagome said" However, I didn't… I figured I'd be asked not to again… Yeah… *sweatdrop* This next part is lemon, but it's necessary for what I want to do… Whatever that is… I have too many damn sub-plots… We're just finishing the main sub-plot in a few chapters… I think. I might have another sub-plot pop up… *sweat* Here's the lemon;

[With Sango]

Sango woke up in a '_… Bed, was it called?' _With a sharp pain in her abdomen. "OW!" She was yelling and gasping for air. She didn't notice someone come in until said someone grabbed her shoulders, steadying her

"Lady Sango! What's wrong!" The man said.

Sango was crying and shaking from the pain. "Sto… mach" She managed to cry out.

"Oh no! Come with me!" He said, picking Sango up and running out of the room.

He ran into a room with a lot of steam. Sango later realized it was an indoor hot spring.

The man ripped the borrowed clothes off of her and put her into the largest (yet coolest (as in degrees)) one, which was purple in colour. It smelled of lavender, roses, and ginger.

She felt almost immediately better.

"I'm sorry for barging in, but I figured you need help. SesshoMaru-sama told us all about your… predicament. I had a special herb bath prepared for you in case the child gave you problems. It's safe. For the child, I mean!" The man exclaimed.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry. I'm Caleb, a youkai, a dragon-dog demon, to be exact. I'll be with you until the child is born." Caleb said.

"It's all right. Awesome. Join me?"

"J-j-join… _you_? Lady Sango, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." Sango said.

"Alright…" Caleb said as he undressed and stepped into the hot spring.

"So… How old are you?" Sango asked.

"I'm 900* in the 4th month"

"Oh. 18 in appearance, right? I'm 22"

"I see. A demon slayer, am I right?"

"Yes. I… Please pleasure me. You are the single sexiest being on this planet and I'd like to play a part in your happiness." Sango offered Caleb.

"But… You're pregnant…!" Caleb worried.

"So? Just don't hurt the child (don't go too fast). Okay?"

"All… Right? Ummm… Okay? That means…?" Caleb questioned.

"Okay means… Yes, or sure."

"I see. I don't know what you like, so… Where do you want to start?" Caleb asked.

In answer to his question, she went underwater and swam towards him (or rather, closer) and took his length in her mouth. She started sucking on him and, using her whole mouth, go him erected before she even needed a breath.

She swam back up to the surface and caught her breath. She saw Caleb's look of shock. "…What? Am I not good enough…?" A look of sadness overcame Sango's face.

"Oh! Nononononononono! Exactly the opposite, actually; I've never felt this much pleasure in my life!"

"Oh. So you're a virgin? …900 and a virgin? Seriously? I'll fix that" Sango smiled and started kissing him. She took his hand and put it on her clit. "Rub" she whispered to him

And he did. He didn't understand at the time, but he listened and did so.

Sango moaned loudly.

"Am I hurting you?"

"Exc… act… ly…. The opp… osite… She moaned when she was able.

"What do I do now?" Caleb asked

"Simple. You… Give me your hand."

"Why…?"

"Please. Trust me."

"Alright." Caleb agreed nervously

Sango took Caleb's head and put it at her chest. "Suck. Please~." She moaned, whipping her puppy dog eyes out.

Caleb saw them and sucked on them, imitating the way she had sucked on him. She gave him milk. Not purposely, of course, but she couldn't help it, seeing as she's pregnant.

"Wow. It's… Delicious! Mmmmm!" Caleb said, and continued sucking on her.

"Are you ready?" Sango asked, suddenly afraid. _My family is well known for releasing eggs during pregnancies though there's no bleeding. What if he helps create another child?_

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll help. You lay… Here, Caleb. I'll do the work. This time anyways." Sango said, smiling and pointing to an almost flat (slanted) rock near the edge of the hot spring.

After he laid down, she got on top of him. "I've never been on top before, so…" Sango let her statement fade.

Sango slid Caleb into her, and it felt weird, since an unborn child lay hidden in her womb. She started [slowly] bouncing so there could be pleasure without hurting the child inside her.

-15 minutes later-

"Oh my… Wow! So… THE ECSTACY!" Caleb yelled Sango's name as he came inside Sango's womb.

Sango flipped them around and put Caleb on top of her. Caleb began gently going in and out, being careful of the child that was not his. He could feel the child, it was about yay long.

He was exhausted, so he laid on his side next to Sango, still inside her. They fell asleep that way.

A/N: Sango's age is never given so I guessed… Yeah. And that wasn't my best lemon, but when you're given certain circumstances, you have to make due….

(Original A/N:) Today's the last full day of school and I wrote this in Science, English and Social Studies (Periods 5 (before lunch), 6 and 7th (after lunch)). You might not even get this, cuz I might never get 5 reviews for Chapter 16. If so, then HAH! :P: :D: :F: (two-sided faces)

You're problem, not mine. Thank you so much for reading this far!

By the way… Caleb is a friend of mine. I would do anything for him and he only likes me as a friend. Thanks Briana, for asking him for me… Just another guy, I suppose… *sigh*

~Ichi Rei 05/19/10 2:09 PM

*This is my math here in my notebook; 1(visible human year)=50(real years)

2=100

18=900

Update many a month later; Today is August 11, 2010, and today was my 3rd day of school. Ugh. I won't be able to type much, but I'll do what I can! Thank you very much Hanyou-Foxgirl! Oh, and since I gave you 2 chapters within minutes, can you please review for at least one? Every single one (unless it's a flame) makes my day! I don't mind criticisms; they help me get better. Thank you again for reading!

~Ichi Rei 08/11/10


	19. Dinner Results

Chapter 19: Dinner Results

A/N: I started typing this, and I realized Kagome's a bit OOC… After a while, I would think she'd get a very short temper with InuYasha no matter what, so… Sorry if it's VERY OOC… *sweatdrop* Can I pass it off as PMS? Please? I started school again yesterday and can't take my notebook to school, will have 45+ min of French homework, 30 of math, and 3 hours once a week or so for English (I /am/ in advanced, after all), so I'll not write much, but I'll try to… Heh heh…

The sun was setting and they were nearing Naraku's castle (a.k.a. the Imperial Castle). Everyone (including SesshoMaru, except InuYasha) was very, _very_ nervous.

"InuYasha. It's time to stop. Tomorrow we will fight. Today we will not. We rest now." Kagome said nicely.

"No! We battle ton-"

"OSUWARI!"

"-ight. Ow…" InuYasha whined.

"Oh, Shut. Up. ALREADY!" Flame whirled around Kagome like a centipedes arms.

InuYasha whimpered.

"Another word, or even GESTURE will get you on the next train to hell _half-breed._So I suggest that you SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!" Kagome yelled, her fiery aura exponentially expanding, scaring even SesshoMaru, who had backed away.

"O-Onii-san?" Shippou stuttered "A-Are you… Okay? You're scaring me…"

"Shippou~… Mommy has some business to attend to. Miroku will help you practice, okay?" Kagome said in a motherly voice.

"Yes'm." Shippou said, taking Miroku's hand and going into the woods.

Kagome walked over to SesshoMaru, aura ablaze, who was looking at her warily. Once Kagome reached SesshoMaru, She grabbed Tokijin (it was not yet broken) and faced InuYasha in pure rage.

InuYasha whimpered.

InuYasha: Why'd I whimper?

Me: I said so

InuYasha: Why?

Me: Please check the script

InuYasha: Why am I going-

Me: SH!

Kagome: OSUWARI! (*crash*) Do I kill him?

Me: HONESTLY PEOPLE! There's a script! READ IT!

Shippou: Ichi-sama? I can't read…

Me: It's okay. Have Kagome read them to you.

Shippou: Yes'm

Kagome said "I believe I told you not to make another noise! Time to die Inu_Baka!"_

InuYasha screamed like a cheerleader as he ran, and Kagome ran towards him faster than SesshoMaru, swinging Tokijin as a professional.

Kagome got ahead of InuYasha and sliced him left arm off. "Your head's next if you don't watch it!" She said violently.

InuYasha finally got over his blonde moment and took out Tetsusaiga , which didn't transform. "Damn it! Not now!" InuYasha whined.

InuYasha grabbed the sheath and used it instead. Kagome was on top of him. Tokijin sliced through the sheath in seconds.

"Ah shit!" InuYasha cursed as Tokijin came down.

"Woman. As much as I hate my _Little Brother_, I don't think you do. Please think about it. You can use Tokijin anytime after tonight, unless you want to be possessed and killed by Tokijin, I suggest you put it down." (She's not completely pure, as she is angry) SesshoMaru said, surprising himself.

"I'm a miko. I simply purify the handle. And no, I will not wait for tonight. I just wanted to-"

SesshoMaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her away from the red-eyed hanyou with a murderous intent.

"I will fight him. You no longer care for him nor him you. You can only kill him. Give me Tokijin." He demanded.

Kagome gave him Tokijin and then SesshoMaru said "Go. Leave at once. Disappear. Until he's dead, he'll track you to the ends of the Earth and back."

(A/N: I didn't want an A/N here but I need one… Sorry… She is calmed by SesshoMaru… Wouldn't you be, too?)

Kagome took a last pleading look at the duel as she left.

She ran back to tell the others what was happening.

"I will go. SesshoMaru-sama can't kill InuYasha-bozu, so I'd better help." Chiha declared.

"I can't stop you, but please be careful. I don't think you're completely healed yet. Please don't go." Kagome pleaded.

"I'll be careful. The inner light is present. Keep it as such." Chiha said ominously as she left the clearing.

Miroku appeared to be meditating, but his hand was slowly making its way to Kagome's bottom.

"Miroku~" Kagome warned.

"Yes, Kagome?" Miroku cracked an eye open.

"Don't even start. Can we talk?"

"Sure" Miroku stood up and walked closer to Kagome and sat down next to her on her blanket.

"I'm… I'm worried"

"What about?"

"I just have a… Premonition, if you will, that we won't be seeing Chiha again… It worries me."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine, alright?" Miroku comforted

"Are you sure…?"

"Of course" Miroku lied smoothly.

When Chiha arrived in the small, green clearing, she knew two things. One, she would die, and two, Kagome would get her shard within hours.

SesshoMaru had Tokijin out and was battling a red-eyed, purple striped InuYasha.

Tetsusaiga lay, abandoned, near Chiha's feet. It was slightly tattered, but otherwise in near perfect condition.

"Seer! Watch out!" SesshoMaru raised his voice just enough to be a yell.

Chiha looked up to see InuYasha barreling towards her, furious.

She sidestepped him easily and pulled some Shurikan and medical pins out*.

SesshoMaru raised an internal eyebrow, but otherwise just watched her.

She pushed a medical pin into his neck, aimed to kill. She missed, though. He back stepped, nervous, and Chiha took advantage of that opportunity to throw a Shurikan into his arm, where it lodged itself.

With a great howl, he jumped at her. SesshoMaru took a swipe at him. InuYasha countered with a Blades of Blood and hit SesshoMaru in the stomach.

After a deep grunt, SesshoMaru backed up, murderous.

SesshoMaru took out his poison whip and at the same time, Chiha threw a Shurikan.

Both hit their targets, but InuYasha was still alive.

InuYasha ran to Chiha as SesshoMaru aimed his poison whip again.

InuYasha crushed Chiha's windpipe as the whip twirled around his throat, killing him almost instantaneously.

"Damn… It…" SesshoMaru managed, knowing it was his fault Chiha had died.

She was InuYasha's second cousin, and he finally got to meet her. Even though he promised her mother (InuYasha's cousin) he wouldn't let her die, he did.

Now he was officially Rin's guardian, seeing as her sister (who was willing to care for her) was dead…

SesshoMaru began his thoughtful walk back to camp to bring the news of casualties.

Kagome was not going to be happy…

A/N: Okay, this was my first action scene. If I did badly, please tell me what was bad and how I could fix it.

Was Sessh OOC? I don't know, but I know Kagome wouldn't have flipped out at InuYasha like that, and she would have stopped Chiha, but.. I really needed them to die and that's what the story wanted me to write, so it's what I wrote.

If I left a random note to "H-F" or a random parenthesis, or something like that, please let me know… I am in a hurry, as I am not supposed to be on the computer… Heh heh… But, here you go! Thank you Hanyou-Foxgirl~~~~~~~~~~!

Thanks for reading!

Step 2: Review!

~Ichi Rei 06/30/10 9:23 AM (NY time)


	20. Disappointing and Disappearing

Chapter 20: Disappointing and Disappearing

A/N: I have SesshoMaru being very OOC in the beginning, but… Aww well… In this fic he has a heart… And a temper… *laugh*

When SesshoMaru got back to camp, he eyed Kagome.

Miroku and Shippou's eyes followed SesshoMaru as he bent down to whisper into her ear, "Kagome. I need to converse privately with your person. Now."

Kagome looked curious. "Uh… Okay…?"

SesshoMaru quietly led Kagome out of Miroku and Shippou's hearing range.

"Kagome. Chiha is dead because of me. I killed InuYasha, though…" SesshoMaru's words dripped from his lips like vinegar. He hated the bizarre sensation tugging at the back of his eyes. He hated the very thing that made humans weak creatures. And apparently, made him seem weak as well.

"It couldn't have been your fault, SesshoMaru-dono-

"ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN SUFFIX! ADDRESS ME AS SIMPLY SESSHOMARU! If I can't save Chiha, I am no lord!" SesshoMaru roared.

Kagome flinched at the uncharacteristic outburst. She started to sob.

"Ah! No! Don't cry! Please! I beg of you!" SesshoMaru pleaded, not liking even the thought of Kagome's beautiful face obstructed by tears.

"S-S…orr…y.. Sessh…y" She managed to choke out.

He stood there, unsure and nervous. But he wrapped his arms around her as an attempt of consolation. She in turn wrapped her arms around him, pulling closer, sobbing harder.

It might have been comfortable except for the fact that she was making the fabric of his robe wet and shaking.

He pulled away gently and grabbed her face. He pressed his lips to hers gently.

After a small gasp on Kagome's part, the kiss intensified.

SesshoMaru nibbled on her lower lip, wishing to explore.

Kagome opened her mouth obediently.

SesshoMaru's rough tongue ventured inside cautiously.

Kagome decided to explore his mouth. Her body followed her mind's wishes.

This went on for several minutes, and in those minutes, SesshoMaru became hard.

He decided (or did he?) to mate her, then and there.

He began to pull her skirt off and began rubbing her.

"Ah! SesshoMaru! Please! No!" Kagome pleaded, tears flowed from her eyes faster than before.

"Why not, Rinki?" SesshoMaru asked worriedly.

"I WAS FUCKING RAPED!" She squealed, and ran further into the forest.

SesshoMaru just stared, dazed and dumbfounded, at the place Kagome disappeared.

'She had a point… I really should have asked…' SesshoMaru thought, sighing internally.

Shippou and Miroku were eating when Kagome ran into the clearing, sobbing (she

went around SesshoMaru).

"Onii-chan? Are you-"

"Shut up." She picked up her stuff and left a couple of very confused, and hungry, male companions behind.

"Miroku-hentai? Why did Onii-chan take all of our food?" Shippou asked.

Miroku sighed as his stomach growled loudly. "She's hungry, I suppose…"

SesshoMaru finally regained a sense of mind, got up, and followed Kagome's four-hour-old scent.

A/N: Why do I always stop in the middle of a page? Damn. It's irritating…

Writing in the car isn't all that bad… It's just a bit sloppy (I had a hard time typing stuff here and there… *laugh*) heh… I know it's horribly short (and teasing), but… Are you mad? I just gave a hint as to what a later chapter will be like… xP

Okay, so I'm reading over this (after being beta'd) and I realized how OOC Sessh is… I didn't mean to make him quite so OOC, but... Oops.

~Ichi Rei 06/30/10 10:34 AM (NY)

Yo whaddup? I'm Gabumon Noodles, a (temporary?) beta reader who edited this chapter. I hope these changes didn't drastically alter this story for the worse. Beta reading is pretty much all I have time for on . Junior year's a handful, so I won't be on here as much as I would like. Until next time!

~GabuNoo 9/05/10 12:11 AM (TX)


	21. Results

Chapter 21: Results

Kagome jumped over the well wall, into the well without hesitation.

The light signaling travel between now and then was everywhere, blinding her. It was lighter, purer than before.

She landed 500 years in the future with a clouding of her senses.

Kagome, relieved, climbed up and out of the well. Her mother had been weeding the garden and looked up, curiosity filling her eyes.

She gasped happily when she saw Kagome, but asked "What's wrong?" when she took in Kagome's tear-stained face, red eyes, and shaking form.

"Can I just go to the bathroom, Mom?" Kagome asked, turning green.

"Of course!" Kagome's mother said, confused

Kagome ran inside and threw up, horribly sick. She lay panting in the bathroom.

Within the next five minutes or so, Kagome had thrown up at least fifteen times.

'_It must the fish. Ugh…' _Kagome thought, throwing up again.

SesshoMaru had followed Kagome's scent to a funny-smelling dry well, where it disappeared.

He decided to follow his instincts and jump into the well.

He expected to hit the bottom with a crunch, but didn't. Instead, lights were all around and there was a sudden change in everything his senses could sense.

SesshoMaru started gagging uncontrollably. '_What is that horrible smell? It's everywhere! And clouding all of my senses!' _SesshoMaru thought, taking long, strong breaths out of his nose to try to find Kagome. He found her scent, probably about an hour old, and followed it.

He heard a woman gasp. "InuYasha! Long time no see! You look great! Kagome's in the bathroom; she'll be out soon."

SesshoMaru growled, pissed, and took her throat in his hand. "Do not mistake _This_ SesshoMaru for that filthy hanyou!" SesshoMaru growled, eyes tinted red. Then, he smelled Kagome's tears on the ground and dropped Ms. Higurashi, who was gagging and holding her throat.

'_What the hell?' _Ms. Higurashi thought, gasping for air, as SesshoMaru followed Kagome's scent to the bathroom.

When he ran in, she was throwing up in the toilet, tears running down her face. SesshoMaru wrapped his arms around her gently, saying "Are you okay, Rinki?"

Kagome gasped. "Please… Leave me alone, SesshoMaru…"

"_This_ SesshoMaru will do no such thing. He is loyal and will stay by his only friend's side when so obviously needed."

Kagome blushed. "I know you tried your best, SesshoMaru, Chiha knew what she was walking into. It's not your fault. Thank you, for InuYasha, though. If I'd killed him, I'd no longer be a priestess… A pure one, anyways. I'd be a dark one."

"Kagome. You're sick." SesshoMaru picked her up. "Where is your room?"

"Up the stairs… My door has my name on it."

"…Door?" SesshoMaru questioned

"You'll see"

SesshoMaru got to the top of the stairs and saw "Higurashi Kagome" on a 'door' and took her inside. "Here?" he said, gesturing to the bed.

"Yes please."

SesshoMaru set her down on the bed gently. "How did you get sick?"

"I…. I don't know. I've been a _little_ sick for a while, but… I don't know." Kagome coughed, blood splattering her hands.

"Rinki! Are you okay?" SesshoMaru exclaimed

"Yeah. I think-" she coughed some more blood up. "…Or not. Can you please get my mom? She should be outside or something."

"….."

"…Is something wrong, Sesshy?"

"I… er… Almost killed her… She called me InuYasha." SesshoMaru admitted, turning away.

"Can you please get her, though? I want her opinion on this."

SesshoMaru walked out of the room to Ms. Higurashi, leaving his fluff behind.

Kagome grabbed the fluff and was amazed at how similar to a pillow it was. _'So soft and wonderful!'_

"Excuse me, Kagome-sama's mother?"

Ms. Higurashi screamed.

"Sorry. I don't enjoy being called my late brother's name."

"Your… Late brother?

"Yes, InuYasha."

"Ah. I see. Is Kagome okay?"

"No. She asked me to get you."

Ms. Higurashi gasped and, without a word, ran to Kagome's room.

Ms. Higurashi ran into the house, worried, and burst Kagome's door open.

It was a peaceful, calming sight; seeing Kagome sleeping, sprawled on her bed, SesshoMaru's fluff was wrapped around her body.

She was snoring softly, cuddling the fluff. Kagome was flushed and smiling slightly.

Ms. Higurashi smiled softly at the sight of her daughter.

Then, as soon as it came, it disappeared. She rushed over to her daughter and took the thermometer from her pocket.*

She gently put it under Kagome's tongue and closed her mouth.

It was a long forty-five seconds, waiting for the results.

The cicadas chirped all the while SesshoMaru and Ms. Higurashi waited.

After a lifetime of waiting, the thermometer went off. Ms. Higurashi jumped at the sound.

She gently took it out of Kagome's mouth.

The thermometer read 103.7˚F.

Ms. Higurashi started to panic, even to cry. "My… My baby…. Is sick!" She whispered.

"H-hosp…ital… You, um… SesshoMaru-san, was it? Please pick Kagome up and follow me."

"Hn." SesshoMaru gently lifted Kagome up and followed Ms. Higurashi, who was speed walking.

Ms. Higurashi walked to her car and opened the door. "Get inside there and sit with Kagome."

SesshoMaru got in and sat down. '_No-name-san, I don't see how this will help Kagome at all… _"AH!" SesshoMaru yelped as Ms. Higurashi started the car.

"Sorry, SesshoMaru-san. I forgot to warn you… Hold on, now." Ms. Higurashi apologized, driving out of the driveway and onto the main road.

She drove to the hospital, worried. Once they got there, she said "Get out and follow me. Hurry!", as she started crying.

SesshoMaru managed to open the door and followed Ms. Higurashi through the glass door.

It opened automatically, and SesshoMaru stared at it like 'what the hell?' but kept going.

The nurse came out of a room and escorted Ms. Higurashi and SesshoMaru into Kagome's room.

Once SesshoMaru put Kagome on the bed, the nurse asked SesshoMaru to leave the room.

[With Sango]

Sango woke up with a peculiar sense of loss, and she didn't know why.

She mourned for that unknown reason for a time, until Caleb came into her room.

"Sango! What's wrong?" he shouted, worried about his pregnant lover.

"Oh, no…. I'm okay." Sango said, placing her hands gently on her stomach.

"Are you sure?" Caleb asked, hugging Sango gently.

"I…" Sango leaned up and kissed Caleb lovingly. Caleb responded by wrapping his hands around Sango's head.

The kiss intensified and as it did, Sango pulled away.

"Sango? What's wrong?" Caleb asked, wondering why his lover would pull away from him.

Sango grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Oh! It's kicking! Awwwwww~!" Caleb said as the child inside her tried to tell its mother it's there.

Sango smiled, knowing her baby was healthy.

Caleb smiled widely, then he frowned.

"Caleb? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. What do you want to eat?"

Ms. Higurashi came out of the room Kagome was in. "She has pneumonia and diabetes…. She… She needs to stay here… She's very sick and-" Ms. Higurashi started to cry quietly

"It's okay." SesshoMaru's deep voice echoed. "Let us go back and wait for her to get better."

Ms. Higurashi left the hospital, SesshoMaru following behind.

Once they got back, Ms. Higurashi explained what they each were and, if Kagome lived, the diabetes would never go away.

"O-Oh. I see. I'm so sorry…" SesshoMaru apologized, not understanding how it happened, thinking he was at fault.

"I-It's not your fault. Has she recently been traumatized?" Ms. Higurashi asked, remembering that the doctor had asked her.

"Yes."

"WHAT?" Ms. Higurashi exclaimed loudly, startling Gramps. "What do you mean 'yes'?"

"Wha…?" Gramps wobbled in.

"Nevermind, Dad." Ms. Higurashi said. "Go back to bed."

"You really want to know?" SesshoMaru asked Ms. Higurashi as Gramps left the room.

"Yes. I want to know what my daughter's been through." She reassured him.

"She had recently met an injured soul seer, who had a jewel shard. She died trying to kill my half-brother, InuYasha.

"I avenged her, don't worry. I killed InuYasha. He almost killed your daughter

"I convinced her to go back before the fight heated up." He decided to leave out him trying to get her to have sex with him out.

"When I told her what happened, she freaked out… She ran here, actually." SesshoMaru finished.

"Oh… Oh my Kami! My baby~~~~~~~~!"

"C-calm down, Kagome's mother! With me around, she was perfectly safe! For _I'm _the lord of the Western Lands!"

"Oh. Okay… I have to go to the marketplace. My son will be home woon. Please tell him what happened." Ms. Higurashi said, leaving.

A/N: And there you have it! Most of it's in my science notebook and done in Math, Science, and Advisory. I'll send it to Hanyou-foxgirl as soon as I get home and type it.

I'm supposed to be doing math here in Advisory (study hall), but too bad.

I can't bring my writing binder (I tore all of KTLH out of my notebook and into a huge-ass binder), because of the lemons and the language, so yeah.

Here you have it~! Chapter 21! It took forever, but here it is! Oh, and was I was the only one surprised by the whole diabetes thing? I'm still surprised and I'm the one who came up with it! O_O

~Ichi Rei 8/19/10 11:50ish AM

2 months and one day later: Yo. Uh… Hanyou-Foxgirl is no longer my beta; she had too much going on. Yeah. Sorry if there's typos. It's 7 pages long, and it took me 5 hours to type. Ugh. I don't know if I'll get all of them today, but Happy One-Year Anniversary KTLH! YAY! XD

~Ichi Rei 10/20/10 6:18 PM


	22. Roses and Trees

Note from last chapter: *Ms. Higurashi is a mother, and she thus has a thermometer with her, in her pocket, at all times.

Chapter 22: Roses and Trees

A/N: Okay, well after a wonderful lunch with Kitty-sama, I think this'll be a happy filler. Yay! ^-^

*Five minutes later*

…And I just saw Kikyou… Someone was reading the AniManga… So much for my good mood… T-T

When SesshoMaru got to the hospital, Kagome was awake and knew what was going on (Ms. Higurashi left a note saying "Kagome- SesshoMaru-san helped me get you here. He's very sweet. And he has manners. You have pneumonia and diabetes… I love you! –Mom).

SesshoMaru walked into her room in a baggy t-shirt and jeans, done up with a belt, as they were very loose.

…He had MokoMoko-sama (his fluffy) over his shoulder, of course.

"Hey Rinki. How are you?" SesshoMaru's smooth, light voice rang out.

"H-hi, SesshoMaru-

Kagome coughed heavily

"…Ow. I'm okay. I want something good…" She complained sadly

"You can't, since you have die-ah-bee-trees." SesshoMaru tried to pronounce the new word.

Kagome laughed, then coughed. "Ow~~~…" She whined.

"I'm sorry, Rinki!" he exclaimed hastily. "You need not worry! I shan't say such a word again!"

"It's okay, SesshoMaru. I just will try to laugh no longer." She said, trying not to laugh. "I'm tired. I will go to sleep now. May I sleep with MokoMoko-sama, SesshoMaru?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Yes, you may. Do not ruin it."

No, I will not." Kagome coughed as SesshoMaru handed her MokoMoko-sama.

"Thank you" Kagome said groggily, as she wrapped MokoMoko-sama around her.

Once her breathing deepened, SesshoMaru kissed her forehead and whispered "I think I love you."

Rin ran around the castle, trying to catch Shippou.

"Shipou~~! That's not fair~! I'm not a demon!" Rin whined.

"You're the one who asked me to play with you!" Shippou replied behind her.

Rin screamed.

An elaborate door on her right opened and a pregnant demon slayer wobbled out.

"What are you doing, Rin-chan? Yelling outside my room like that… I'm trying to sleep. Please be-

"Sango-san?"

"…? SHIPPOU? Why are you here?" Sango exclaimed, hyperventilating.

"M-Miroku-h-hentai said he missed you and we're waiting for Onii-chan anyways, so we thought we'd visit you." Shippou explained softly.

"O-oh. Well, please go play in the garden…"

"Yes'm" Shippou said, running from Rin.

Rin chased after Shippou, into the rose field.

Sango went back inside her room, and looked out the windows to look at the roses.

There were roses of all colours arranged beautifully. In the middle, there were white roses, forming a rectangle. Inside that, there were light blue and purple roses, writing out 殿殺生丸 (Lord SesshoMaru)

She saw the children chasing each other in the roses, _'There must be a gardener who takes all of the thorns off. Hah.'_

Just then, Shippou stepped on a rose from SesshoMaru's name. Silence rang throughout the castle.

Rin grabbed Shippou's hand and exclaimed "Run!"

Run was an understatement. Shippou went the speed of lightning to Kouga's clan's cave, carrying Rin.

"What are you doing here," Kouga tried to remember his name. "Um… Teppei, was it?"

"No, Shippou, sir." Shippou corrected softly.

"And what are you doing here? Has Kagome finally called to accept my marriage proposal?" Kouga asked, a smile covering his face.

"No… SesshoMaru-sama's men were trying to kill me. I accidentally stepped on SesshoMaru-sama's name." Shippou said shakily.

Kouga laughed heartily at Shippou's accidental dishonouring.

An unnoticed Rin woke up and asked Shippou, "Shippou-chan? Why are you holding me?"

"Erm… I-I… He put Rin down.

"Hello, Little Miss!" Kouga beamed joyously. "Glad to see you've joined the living again. Are you hungry?"

Rin scooched behind Shippou timidly.

Kouga stood up and Shippou stiffened.

Shippou was about to bolt when Kouga grabbed his shoulders.

"I'll handle them, no worries. They'll understand you're still a young kitsune and you'll be fine."

"Can Rin, at least, go further in? She's only a human and-

Kouga chuckled as he swooped Rin up into his arms and ran with her to the back of the long cave, beyond sight.

The army men from SesshoMaru's castle ran into to cave.

"Halt!"

"Kouga, my Lord, Good day to you, sir." The man in armour appeared to be the leader.

"Yes, yes, hello, Sir Onoko. What do you want?" Kouga asked, annoyed.

"We simply want the fox demon and the human." Sir Onoko said shakily.

"No. They only made a mistake and thus ran. Unless you want to go through me, you shan't touch a hair on their tails."

Sir Onoko wasn't stupid enough to neither correct nor fight the Wolf Lord.

"SesshoMaru-sama won't be happy with you, and he'll declare war on you." Sir Onoko threatened.

"Leave at once. I have business to attend to."

"Y-yes, Lord Kouga." Sir Onoko said, tail between his legs as he left.

A/N: This one was only 4 pages long, and it only took me 90 minutes to type. Thank goodness. I'm sorry if there's any typos. I don't have any time to edit it if you want all of them tonight.

There's another chapter, for you. I have a temporary beta reader, and a hopefully permanent beta reader.

One last note that I don't think I've posted before [a month and 10 days later: I have];

Hanyou-Foxgirl is no longer my beta reader. School got really hard and time-consuming [mine has too], so she doesn't have time to do her own fics, let alone beta KTLH, so…

When she PMed me, I literally cried. TT-TT

Thank you, H-F, for all you've done. *gives her cookies*

Well, I'm playing Pictionary in Biology… HOW IS THAT ITALIAN?

A demain!

~Ichi Rei 9/10/10 8:11 AM (10/20/10 7:09 PM)


	23. Dreamfilled Vases

Chapter 23: Dream-filled Vases

Kagome was shaking as she fell asleep; she was terrified.

As she drifted off into sleep, she was wrenched out of this world and into another.

Kagome was on the dark green, yellow, and orange leafed ground. She stood up and saw her baby step on a rose, and the moment he did, there was a brief moment of silence.

A moment later, Rin whispered "Run!" loudly.

Shippou swept Rin up as she passed out, and ran.

Kagome walked into a grand foyer and followed the voices up six flights of stairs and into a semi-opened room.

"W-What are you doing here, Miroku?" Sango asked, looking worried.

"We're waiting for Kagome to come back, so I decided to come visit you and my child." Miroku explained.

'_What the…? Why can't I talk? *sigh* I wonder why I'm here…._

"How are you, Sango, my de-" the unknown man froze at the sight of Miroku. "-ear." He finished

"D-dear? Wh-who is this? Has he hurt you? He's been with you… Alone… For more than a week!" Miroku explained his logic.

'_Yes, who is it?' _Kagome thought, curious about the logic.

"He's… Uh… The man whom SesshoMaru appointed as my guardian until the baby is born. His name is Caleb. He's really very helpful." _And too good for his job._ "How has everyone been?" Sango changed the subject.

'_I can read through Sango like a third-person novel. Why has she gotten intimate with this man?'_

"Everyone's been okay. How's the baby?"

"It was kicking earlier today! I'm so excited!"

Miroku hugged Sango gently, happiness filling his every pore. Then, he said "Sango. You didn't answer me. Did he hurt you?"

"Hm? No, he didn't hurt me. Exactly the opposite, actually. I almost lost the baby, but thanks to him, he saved our child." Sango explained, tearing up.

A tear dripped down her face, then another, and another, until she was sobbing.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her and while he whispered "Shh… Sango, it's okay… Shh…", Caleb slipped into the hall.

'_Where is he going?'_ Kagome wondered, following him out.

'_What have I done?'_ Caleb questioned himself angrily, smashing a nearby vase.

Chun Hei showed up, dressed in a dark purple shirt that hugged her curves, but very very loose sleeves (like the late InuYasha's), dark purple pants (like Sesshy's) with light periwinkle straps on her biceps, forearms, ankles, waist, and below her breasts. "Caleb Canx. What are you doing?"

"That's what I was wondering" mumbled Caleb.

"I meant with Lord SesshoMaru's vase."

"Oh. Uh… Taking my frustration out?"

Chun smiled, and she truly looked 15.

"Why did you make your beautiful black hair short and spiky?" Caleb questioned Chun.

"I decided that it was time to change my look; none of the men would take me seriously."

"I'm sorry."

"But why did you 'take out' your frustration on Lord SesshoMaru's vase, of all things?" Chun's dark, mysteriously eyes looked into Calebs curiously.

Caleb stuttered incoherently, then said "I disobeyed Lord SesshoMaru's orders."

Chun laughed and said "Haven't we all? …But for breaking the vase…?" she raised her eyebrows.

"No. By making love to Sango-sensei."

'_WHAT? NO! WHY! *sigh* I knew this Caleb guy was bad news.'_ Kagome thought loudly.

Chun gasped and said "Next time you do, invite me; I want to join!" she blushed as what she said sunk in.

"I-I'm not doing it again. She has a loving, caring husband. And a child on the way. I feel bad enough for doing it the first time."

'_I sense he's hiding something… I wonder what…?' _Kagome thought softly, sadly.

"Well, come to my quarters. Time to make amends."

A/N: That/This chapter took me three months… School is soo hectic. But I promised five chaps on the 20th, so I will.

-silence-

…I hope.

~Ichi Rei

10/18/10 Happy birthday Kendal! XD

5:05 PM

Note: 1. My parents are making me go to bed cuz I'm sick as soon as I post this chap, so you'll only have 3… *cries* If I stay home tomorrow, I'll post the last 2 tomorrow, I promise! …No promises whatsoever if I don't stay home, though. *shrug* Sorry.

Chun Hei is Mournful Wolf's creating, her OC, and she won it by being the 5th reviewer for chapter 16 waaaay long ago. Chun Hei is one of the highest ranking army men in SesshoMaru's army… But she's the only woman. So they don't take her seriously. Just saying. XD

One last thing; Caleb's last name is Canx. Pronounced Can. Lolz. There. XD

~Ichi Rei 9:38 PM 10/20/10 Happy One-Year! XD Thanks everybody!


	24. Le Citron

Chapter 24: Le Citron

A/N: This chapter is nothing but lemon and fluff. Oh, Chun Hei is Mournful Wolf's OC (think I said that last chapter). She was the 5th reviewer. XP

Mournful Wolf: I hope I warned you that I wouldn't hold back on Chun!

When Caleb closed the door behind him, he surveyed Chun's room.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Caleb!" Chun scolded as she popped up from behind him. She leaned over his shoulder and whispered softly "I thought I told you to wait for me…"

"I… I… Got impatient." He pleaded.

Chun just rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her.

She crawled onto the large bed and gestured for Caleb to do the same.

"So" Caleb spoke after an endless silence. "How has your day been, Beautiful?"

Chun sighed "Fair, cold, long. You?"

"Stressful"

"Well, I guess it's nice to have such a perfect stress reliever at the end of a long day, wouldn't you agree?"

"Most definitely." Caleb agreed.

Chun twisted her torso around to throw off the comfortable silk pillows.

Caleb jumped at the suddenness of the lightning-quick move.

"Relax, Cal, it's just my strength." Chun joked

"Ha ha very funny."

"Oh c'mere, you." She said, crawling to the other side, straddling him in her wraps and thong.

Caleb couldn't help but to ogle her perky breasts, restrained in its wraps, falling out the top, straining the cloth to it's breaking point. Not much after, his pants were being strained just as much.

Chun wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling sexily.

Caleb swallowed almost nervously and caressed her hips in his hands, feeling the loose ties that held her thong together.

Slowly, Chun leaned her face towards his, until their lips connected. They kissed with a fire-hot intensity that evaporated the sweat as soon as it dropped.

Slowly and ever-so carefully, Chun began to part her lips against his and prodded her tongue softly against his teeth. He opened his mouth and let her in.

Their tongues intertwined quickly and softly rolled over each other, venturing deeper into the other's mouth.

Carefully, Caleb began to untie her bottoms and pulled them out from beneath her, letting it fall over the bedside.

Gently, his hands slid over the dulcet, dramatic curves of her body, gliding over her soft skin until they held her shoulders.

Chun quickened the pace of her tongue as he began to undo her wraps, letting them join her bottoms.

Her C-cup breasts almost happily spilled out of their captivity.

She just leaned back and smiled.

He leaned towards her, starving for the feel of her lips on his again. She just sat there, waiting for him to proceed.

Caleb was nervous, but he didn't want to drive his new love away. He was confident enough to make a move, though.

He started to caress her breasts in his hands, kissing her lips tenderly, gently squeezing her breasts.

Gradually, she got hornier at the touch of his hands on her bare breasts.

She started to moan softly, inaudible to the human ear.

He moved his lips over the rosy skin of her cheeks, the soft grooves of her neck, until he was sucking on her breast, caressing the other with one hand, and fingering her with the other.

She pushed him off of her, smiling deviously. And, for a moment, Caleb was scared he had offended her.

"Ch-Chun, my love, I'm so sorry! I-I…"

She disappeared to the far end of the bed.

He felt confused and hurt until he felt his pants gently being tugged over his ankles.

Chun came back to the near end of the bed. "May I?" she asked softly.

He took a small pause before he answered. "Yes."

Chun took a deep breath and headed south, a blush burning her face.

Not wasting any time, she put her face in between his legs and took in as much of his 7 ½ inches in her mouth as she could. She then started sucking, wrapping her tongue over it and around it, to please him as much as possible.

He was smiling, pleasure-filled, when she came up.

"How was that?" Chun asked after a few minutes.

"Fantastic…" he uttered.

She smiled and crawled back towards him, attempting to straddle him.

Instead, he turned over so Chun was up against the headboard, blockaded by his body.

"What are you-

"My turn." Caleb winked. Chun just smiled and let him go south.

He spread her thighs and edged his tongue into her entrance, moving his tongue around and pushing it deeper, enjoying every new, fascinating taste that came with this weet experience.

He traveled north a few moments later, smiling.

He trapped Chun in a loving embrace, sliding his location onto her destination. "May I continue?" he asked.

"Go ahead."

He started to pulsate his hips slowly, sliding in and out. She started to moan in time to his rhythm.

Caleb fed on this sign of pleasure and used it to drive himself to go deeper and faster and harder.

She moaned louder, heaving heavy breaths to the beat of his hips.

She was gripping the edge with sweat-leaden hands, trying hard to support herself.

Caleb penetrated her deeper with each thrust, feeling himself tense with the threat of cum.

He went harder and faster, knowing his climax was near, and wanted to get as much out of it as possible before he finished.

He thrust to the point where Chun was screaming in guilty pleasure.

Then, Caleb lost control and came, a thick, hot, stick stream into Chun.

He collapsed in exhaustion, almost falling off the bed. She caught him and pulled him over to her, sitting him next to her.

Caleb collected her in his arms, holding her close, tightly, against his sweating body, gently stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. "I love you, Beautiful." He whispered.

Chun smiled softly, her eyes closed contently. "I love you too, Caleb. I truly, truly do.

A/N: Okay, this is a gift for me not updating in forever. I'm sorry about that, though. My parents gave me a lot of chores over Fall Break.

Today I was sick from school, but our computer is dead. It won't start. Once my Dad gets home, I'll have him try to fix.

A big thanks to Arianna Salvatore for giving me permission to use her lemon. It's only her second lemon, and the original was in a hot tub. I used pretty much her words exactly, with only minimal exceptions.

I did ask her first. Please leave a review telling how she did; she thinks she sucks.

~Ichi Rei 10/19/10 4:44 PM

Note: 1. The computer is not dead, it just decided not to work on Tuesday (19th). 2. I'm not supposed to be on the comp cuz I'm sick, but I really wanted to post this. 3. Poor Arianna texted this to me… She texted FOUR PAGES to me… Thank you~! If I'm not leaden with homework tomorrow (if I go back), then I'll update Saturday or Sunday… Anywho. Here's 4. ^-^ *hugs everyone* Thanks Twifan1! CX You and Senorita Lucha 777 are the only two who reviewed! YAY! *glomps both of you*

~Ichi Rei 10/21/10 10:50 AM


End file.
